Turnabout of Boardgames
by twightlight96
Summary: This is Trial 2 of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney?. Our two plucky Apollo Justices now find themselves facing a web of lies as they untangle the classic whodunnit. Meanwhile, they are forced to work with their other selves' friends and family to discover who the culprit is before time runs out. Anything goes in Ace attorney and this trial is sure to be a challenge.
1. PAJ Investigation Day 1 I

**I'm back! Sorry about the wait if anyone was wondering what was taking so long, I've been busy with school work and little lethargic but here, at last, is the beginning of the 2nd trial for Apollo Justice Ace Prosecutor. In case you're reading this and hopelessly lost that's because this is case 2 and case 1 is over in the actual story titled Apollo Justice Ace Prosecutor. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, read, review, like, whatever or tell me about something I might have missed which happens a lot. Enjoy! C:**

 **Prologue:**

A storm was brewing this evening. Miss Scarlet knew that if she didn't get her car started soon she'd have to hitch a ride. The crisp white invitation clasped in her silk green gloves as she cursed at her bad luck. If she didn't hurry, she would miss the party at Boddy Manor.

Ms. White sat comfortably as she rattled down the highway dressed all in black. After all, she was a widow and had to keep up her appearance. Another tissue disposed of and another already on the way. She frowned at the invitation sitting by her a reminder of all her sins in life.

Mr. Green was driving by when he noticed a woman next to her broken down car. She was gorgeous though not quite his type. Since it was about to rain, he offered to drive her to her destination. It was ironic because it was the exact same place as him.

Ms. Peacock was annoyed. Her train had gotten her late to the station and if she didn't find a cab soon she'd be late for the party. The white invitation marking a manor just outside the limits of the LA region tucked away in a dark forest. She had to hurry now to make it on time; a senator's wife was never late to any formal gatherings and she wasn't going to start that now.

Colonel Mustard frowned as he saw a familiar car on his way to a party just outside of LA. He thought for a second it was his old friend Richard but the bloke had disappeared off the map after the war in the Middle East subsidized. Honestly, that was the most stressful part of his life but now he could relax. Unfortunately, the reminder of that war happened to be the very invitation meant to be a simple party invite which mentioned it. He wanted to make sure that those secrets stayed buried.

Professor Plum enjoyed a puff of his pipe as he zoomed his way to a party on the west coast. He wasn't much of a social butterfly but he did enjoy a party every now and then. But that blasted innocent white invitation told of the real nature of this party. Now it was time to put the past behind him and move forward after all he had meetings with his lovely co-workers that he didn't want to miss.

6 people came together for what appeared to be a simple dining party. Then they discovered the truth behind their meeting. But as the night dragged on, murder found its way into their midst as the other guests in one way or another found themselves dead before their eyes. A butler, a maid, and 6 living souls were all that remained. Meanwhile, 5 bodies had been discovered and still, no leads on the killer before the police arrived. It was then our story begins as the curtain rose on another classic tale with our lovable attorneys duking it out once more in the courtroom….

 **Canon AU**

 **Prosecutor Apollo Justice's point of view**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

 **October 1st, 2028 7:45 AM**

The intent staring was getting on my nerves. Miss Cykes was constantly looking over my shoulder trying to figure me out. Meanwhile, through the _conveniently_ open door, Mr. Wright was peeking out from his desk watching me as well. This has been going on now for a week.

My name is Apollo justice and although I look like your average attorney, I am in fact a prosecutor from a parallel timeline. Thanks to some sort of plot convenience mess-up in another world I've been swapped with my Defense attorney self and now I have to take his place on the defense bench. Honestly, I did well in my first trial but thanks to my 'behavior' these two seem to have it in their heads something is wrong.

 _Yeah, it's called you're looking at another Apollo Justice. God this is so insane why can't you two mind your own business. Doesn't Athena have a trial tomorrow to prepare for?_

But I knew because of the psyche-locks that showed up, Mr. Wright and Miss Cykes were going to keep hounding me until they found out what was hiding underneath them. Even though I know perfectly well they weren't going to like what they were going to inevitably find out.

"Okay, are you two going to stare at me until it's Christmas?" I yelled in exasperation. The two quickly went back to pretending to work.

 _God this is getting boring. All I do is come in and organize a few papers, water that plant, and wait for another client to finally ask us to take a case. Is this what it is like to be a Defense attorney? I haven't had a case in over a week._

I sighed in exasperation. I thought some television might numb out the boredom and maybe quit all the staring going on. I flipped it onto a random channel when a new bulletin appeared.

 _ **This just in we're coming to you live folks. Ms. Azura D'Angelo was just arrested this morning for the murder of 5 victims found just last night at the Boddy Manor just outside the city. Ms. D'Angelo as you all are aware is the wife of senator Damon D'Angelo and her arrest has caused a stir amongst the entire state. When we asked the police department, they refused to release any details only that they have solid evidence they'll be using in court on the 3rd in the state judiciary where the famous Franziska Von Karma will stand as the prosecutor for this case. More will be released as we are updated on this tragic event.**_

 _Did I just find a way to cure this chronic case of boredom or what? I liked that Ms. D'Angelo when I meet her a year or two ago; eccentric and easily startled yes but for the most part harmless. Now all I have to do is convince Mr. Wright to let me defend her._

"Holy Jesus! Looks like we've got another case if Ms. D'Angelo is innocent and willing to let us represent her." Mr. Wright frowned at that and then at me. "Apollo since Athena has a trial tomorrow and won't have time to investigate and prepare it looks like it's you and me."

… _..Great well at least I can make sure this bluffing buffoon doesn't mess things up. God my luck sucks sometimes._

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" I yelled running out the door ready for a new adventure while the blue buffoon was running behind me trying to keep up.

 **Detention Center**

 **October 1st, 2028 8:30 AM**

After a long bus ride where I was silently sitting next to Mr. Wright, it was a hop skip and a jump before we came face to face with Ms. D'Angelo herself.

Two words can best describe her orange peacock. She wore a long gown of orange-gold that reached below the knees with crisp bronze colored heels. The top of the gown was covered in reddish and yellowish floral patterns overlapped in a fox shawl that anyone could tell was real. Her eyes were startled moving hither and thither behind owlish like golden glasses and her hair had some sort of reddish feathery crown in it that looked like red peacock feathers.

"Excuse me, Ms. D'Angelo?" Mr. Wright asked gently startling the older woman.

"Why yes that's me, who are you to ask for me?" she tried to recompose herself realizing that we were here to see her.

"Ms. D'Angelo, my name is Apollo Justice and this is Mr. Wright we're here from the Wright Anything Agency about that case on the news." I introduced noticing her looking relieved.

"Well, it's about time someone came to my rescue. Oh, I can't believe that this scandal is being pinned on me. I've been worried since no one's come to defend me and that I might be found guilty of a crime I did not commit." she replied smiling. "I'd be happy, young man if you'd defend me from these dreadful allegations."

I blinked at her for a moment. This was a woman who could talk all right but I was surprised no one wanted to take the case of a senator's wife. Though I did note that neither my bracelet nor the Magatama Trucy gave me was going off. That suggested a higher probability of her innocence.

"Very well Ms. D'Angelo. I'd be happy to defend you."

Mr. Wright, however, was looking at me suspiciously. True he shouldn't be jealous that I earned the chance to defend her but I suspected he still found my behavior unusual as I was so willing to just accept her case.

 _Honestly, the idiot does realize there's little a lawyer can do if their client is innocent. Besides we're supposed to defend everyone till proven guilty aren't we so someone is inevitably going to defend her even if she is guilty. At least, I know I won't cheat to win the case like a certain man who wears blue did._

"That's good Apollo but are you sure you want to do another trial? You did just get back from Khura'in and doing all those trials." Mr. Wright asked nicely.

"I'm bored sitting around the office just letting you watch me like there's something wrong with me. I'm fine!" I bit back causing him to shrink back.

I could tell he was wondering what he did wrong but thankfully Ms. D'Angelo asked, "Excuse me but can this wait until after we deal with the whole murder charge?"

"Of course Ms. D'Angelo." Mr. Wright responded politely looking at me strangely as he continued, "Please tell us about the crime."

 _Today is going to be a long day, isn't it?_

"Of course. Last night I was invited to a little soiree over at Boddy manor along with at first 5 other guests. When we arrived we were instructed to give out aliases during the proceedings, I was Ms. Peacock and then there was Mr. Green, Professor Plum, Colonel Mustard, Miss Scarlet, and Ms. White along with the butler and maid. However, our supposed guest soon arrived afterward and well things got a bit hairy around then."

"Hairy?" I asked bluntly hoping she would get to the point.

"Well, it was revealed we were all well being blackmailed and that Mr. Boddy was our blackmailer he tried to convince us to kill the butler who invited us there and to make a long story short someone whacked him upside the head with a candlestick then we found the cook stabbed in the kitchen, a motorist stopped by and died while in a locked room with a blow by a wrench, then someone hit a cop that came by with a lead pipe, and shot a telegram lady that came over and now here I am arrested for the murder of 5 total strangers." the word strangers caused my wrist to tighten but for now I had nothing to prove she just fibbed.

Mr. Wright noticed something as well I think but he said nothing.

"So wait Ms. D'Angelo does that mean you were being blackmailed?" Mr. Wright asked curiously.

"Of course not, what could I possibly did to be blackmailed for?" she responded nervously.

The scene turned black as I saw 3 red locks appear out of nowhere upon her finishing that statement.

 _Great. That's just great so she had a motive and in all likelihood knew at least one of the murdered victims._

"And you didn't kill anyone?" Phoenix asked his eyes flashing green clearly holding on to his magatama.

"Why would I kill anyone? I'm not some heartless monster." no psyche locks appeared this time which honestly didn't bother me. I could tell this earlier but I guess Mr. Wright is one of those picky lawyers who defend only innocent clients.

 _She is innocent of this crime but not others. Ugh, Mr. Wright just what are you planning? To cheat another victory for an innocent client, the ends do not justify the means and I have no intentions of letting you muddle up this trial._

"Well then thank you for your time, Ms. D'Angelo. We will return if we have any questions for you."

"Of course, I'm sure you will." she smiled as we got up to leave.

After leaving, Mr. Wright looked at me warily.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing just don't get in my way alright. I'm just not in the mood for someone to bluff their way to victory." I replied tersely.

"I don't always bluff!" he yelled indignantly.

"I can think of at least 4 trials you've done that in. A cowardly way to avoid dealing with the dead and evidence honestly." I replied smoothly but before he could reply. "C'mon we have a crime to investigate don't we besides I'm sure Franziska is looking forward to meeting you again fool." I grinned rather like a wolf at Mr. wright's quickly palling face.

 _How does it feel to fear something? You nearly caused me to stand before the Prosecution Investigation Committee once trust me Franziska is nothing compared to those guys._

* * *

 ** _Court Record:_**

 ** _Profiles:_**

 ** _Apollo Justice: That's me. After being dragged into an alternative universe, I know act as a temporary defense lawyer under the guise of my alternative self._**

 ** _Mr. Pheonix Wright: My alternative's mentor and friend. I personally can't stand the man._**

 ** _Miss Athena Cykes: A psychologist who uses some machine to read people's emotions to find hidden truths. In my universe, she's a little crazy. This version seems obsessed with all the good their ability will do. Too bad it's totally pointless if she can't back up her claims._**

 ** _Ms. Damon DiAngelo: The defendant in the trial. A batty old woman with eccentric tendencies and husband to a prominent senator. Relatively harmless despite the rumors she's been taking bribes for her husband's votes in the Senate._**

 ** _Evidence:_**

 ** _Bracelet: My trusty bracelet that allows me to detect other's lies. I've used it so often that I've become sensitive to the tells without much need for it. However, my other self uses it so often that if I take it off for five seconds everyone looks at me like I've grown a second head._**

 ** _Magatama: A yellow soul shaped necklace given to me by Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey with it I can detect lies that my bracelet can miss. Honestly, while it has practical uses, I am growing tired of these weird blue locks that keep popping up around me every 5 minutes._**

 ** _Logic Cards:_**

 ** _NA_**

 ** _Testimony:_**

 ** _NA_**


	2. PAJ Investigation Day 1 II

**Boddy Manor**

 **October 1st, 2028 9:45 AM**

There was police everywhere today and all of them on edge even from here I could feel the presence of Franziska. Sure she was scary and whippy on the outside but she had that sort of charm you could love once you realized she was softer on the inside. Course, my other self's boss was sweating bullets all the while.

"I think I'd better be going back." he started nervously.

"Oh come on Mr. Wright, aren't you the expert attorney here? Show me some of that backbone of yours. Franziska doesn't bite much." I grinned slyly as he gulped.

"No but her bark certainly does the job for her," he replied. "Anyway, why are there so many officers out here?"

"Probably because there are 5 dead bodies this time Mr. Wright. I'd assume they are busy trying to collect evidence for 5 different crimes. No idea how Franziska is planning to pin the blame all on one person but no doubt she has something up her sleeves."

"Oh she does alright and I know it's going to sting when she reveals it." Mr. Wright wilted at the thought of the brown whip Franziska always used to defend herself and hit foolish fools. I was eager to see her whip him into submission.

And with that thought, my wish was granted as three slashes and three yelps of anguish came out when Franziska von Karma in all her perfect glory appeared without ado.

"Hah. Phoenix Wright, I see you finally decided to come out of that grungy hole of an office you've been hibernating in." Franziska pointed at him with a smirk that I could tell underlying joy.

"Ah Miss Von Karma, what a surprise," Phoenix muttered only to be whipped again. "OW!"

"Do you take me for a fool? It was all over the news I'd be prosecuting this case. If you are so foolish as to not even hear such thing one it was broadcast over the entire city, then you are a bigger fool than I ever thought."

"Do you always have to whip me every time I see you Franziska?" Mr. Wright muttered as he looked depressed,

"Do you have to act foolishly every time you're in her presence, Mr. Wright?" I countered smirking at his surprise.

"Hmph, at least one of you doesn't appear to be as foolish as I first thought," Franziska muttered cockily smiling in delight.

"Geez, where did I go wrong that my own subordinate is siding with the enemy?" Mr. Wright spoke out what sounded like a joke but very well could be his actual thoughts.

"Who knows? Maybe it has something to do with how you ran some of your more ugly cases." I replied seeing him instantly take a thoughtful serious face at that comment as though taking the hint. "Anyways, Miss Von Karma would you do us the honor of letting us investigate this crime scene? If you're worried one of us might falsify evidence, you can accompany us."

That really got Phoenix staring at me with deep focus taking my not too subtle hints to heart but Franziska looked ecstatic.

"I love a good challenge, Mr. Justice, especially when asked with actual compassion. I would be happy to allow you two to investigate under my observation." then her face turned serious. "But be forewarned Mr. Phoenix Wright today I will be your friend, tomorrow we will be enemies on two sides of the court. Don't you dare screw up my investigation or attempt to sneak off with critical evidence or I'll show you the true terror of my whip!"

Phoenix gulped as Franziska lead us up to the manor without another word.

 **Boddy Manor: Front door**

 **October 1, 2028, 9:55 AM**

There was a body waiting for us at the manor's front door. A young girl dressed in a telegram outfit laid cold on the ground. There was only one bullet hole right where her heart was.

"And here is our 5th victim, a Miss Telly Graham," Franziska stated nonchalantly. "She was shot without a doubt from the entrance hall since there are no signs of gunpowder residue on the body. Whoever shot her was an excellent marksman/woman since they killed her with one shot. The death was instantaneous."

"Wait, you said 5th victim?" Phoenix questioned before being whipped.

"There are 5 people dead all across the manor Mr. Wright. It was thankfully determined by testimony that the shot occurred naught but a few minutes before the police arrived. This is also confirmed by her autopsy report." Franziska proudly proclaimed. "Here the foolish detectives made several for some foolish reason, you can have one."

 **Evidence Collected: Telly Graham's autopsy report**

"So this was the last person murdered, correct? Then where was everyone at the time of that murder?" I asked hoping for some more info.

"Everyone was scattered about the manor at that point. It was dark and alibis are not reliable at this point in time. However, we have an eyewitness who claims to have seen the defendant sneak up from the cellar where she was searching." Franziska proudly proclaimed. "However, other than that I will tell you no more."

Phoenix blinked in surprise probably wondering how the hell I got any information out of her when she was notorious for keeping police lips sealed.

"That was kind of you Franziska." Phoenix smiled only to be whipped again. "Ow, what did I do now?"

"Fool. That moron of a detective is running around along with the more competent forensic detective Ms. Skye. I doubt those two could keep their lips shut around you so why bother?" she questioned. "Or would you rather I cut their salaries again by being silent?" she grinned knowing the response. Gumshoe's salary was the worst in the entire police department no way he would have much left to lose.

"No no that won't be necessary… Uhm, apollo notice anything out of the ordinary." Phoenix asked nervously.

"Only a defense attorney who is trying to avoid being whipped every 5 seconds," I muttered before moving him slightly to get a closer look. "That's weird. She isn't carrying any telegrams on her." I muttered in confusion.

"Who knows maybe the fool had it stolen or perhaps I am holding out on why she was here." Franziska wagged her finger in enjoyment.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Phoenix sweated in exasperation.

 _Uhm the prosecution doesn't have to give all their weapons out to the defense dumbbell. Besides if I was in her shoes I wouldn't trust you breathing in the direction of a crime scene let alone give you any evidence._

"Anyway, it doesn't look like there's anything else here just the body," I muttered before turning to open the door.

"I'd be careful-" Franziska began before I yelped in surprise.

"Ow. Why the hell is their glass all over the floor?!" I yelped in irritation.

The entire foyer was filled with glass from what I now saw was a once magnificent chandelier.

"Jesus, how the hell did that fall?" Phoenix asked surprising me. I never knew he could actually curse.

"Apparently, the gun was used several times throughout the evening. Somehow the maid shot the chandelier string while attempting to open the locked lounge. Then she fired two shots to open the door. Then there was another shot fired in the study making a total of 5 shots through the foolish butler claimed there was 6." Franziska rolled her eyes.

"Why was the lounge locked? And couldn't they have used the door? Also, where the hell did the gun come from?" I asked already lost.

"There was a guest and by that point, there were bodies about the manor. The fools tried to hide this fact by locking him in. They apparently lost the key to the lounge where screams were coming from. And Mr. Boddy the owner of the house brought all the murder weapons in this case in hopes they'd kill his butler."

"This sounds like one hell of a case," Phoenix muttered. "I am totally lost."

"Doesn't surprise me. But at least now we now know how the weapons got in the manor and where the gun was fired. Maybe that will be useful."

 **Logic Cards Obtained: Gunshots; murder weapons**

"By the way, where is the gun now?" Phoenix asked only to be wiped.

"I would have shown it if we had found it fool," Franziska muttered darkly.

 _The gun is missing. I better remember that._

 **Evidence Collected: Missing gun, Lounge door, shot chandelier**

"So then, you mentioned a guest that was in the lounge. Why was there screaming there?" I asked.

"Apparently, there's a secret passage between the fireplace there and the conservatory. Two of the guests entered the room and discovered that guest's body. Unfortunately, the secret passageway was one-way so they were trapped in a room with a dead body. If you want to see him, he's in there." she gestured to the left where a shot through the door was.

 **Evidence collected: Secret passage Conservatory to Longue**

"But wait a minute if it's one-way the how the hell did the killer get into the lounge?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Apparently, there's a delay to when the passageway closes if you are quick enough you can kill the man and run back through," Franziska smirked. "Anyone can perform that even an old woman like the defendant."

I looked inside the room noticing the body sitting in a chair. He was holding a bottle of alcohol in his right hand.

"Why's he in a chair?"

"Apparently, the guests decided to fake the guests as living when a cop came over. Then they moved the bodies into the study but the police tried to recreate the crime scene so they just left him there."

I just stared at her in pure silence not even wanting to say anything.

"Um, can I just have the autopsy report?" I asked hair dropping at the sheer insanity I just heard.

"But of course but first you must ask nicely," she asked humorously. "We must always have our manners, Mr. Justice."

"Fine, may I please have the autopsy report?" I asked once more and she bowed before presenting it.

 **Evidence Collected: Autopsy Report Andrew Riverstone**

"So then where were the other victims our client supposedly killed?" Mr. Wright steered the question while I looked over the autopsy report frowning.

"Foolish fool could you not smell the rancid decay coming from the Study?" Franziska admonished and Mr. Wright proceeded to yelp while I just rolled my eyes.

 _He really needs to learn not to ask questions he'll get the answer on his own by especially if he doesn't know how to handle Franziska._

"Why was the case ruled as a serial killing? Both victims received different lethal blows to their bodies." I asked staring at the triumphant face of Miss Von Karma.

"Oh come now Mr. Justice, do you think I'd trust you with that kind of information especially with fools like this around." she gestured to Mr. Wright by proceeding to whip him with another yelp.

 _Good thing I'm not the only one._

Mr. Wright was looking at me in bewilderment either for support or wondering why he was the only one being whipped.

"Don't look at me, you've had this coming," I replied walking away from that situation looking around the fireplace.

 _Man, that was cold Apollo, what happened it's like you're a totally different person._

I could feel his eyes on my back and I felt a shiver no doubt he was thinking too much into those blue psyche-locks. I don't know why though unless they are super rare locks or something.

 _Honestly, why can't he leave me alone?_ I thought accidentally hitting the stone block on the fireplace that moved with a loud click as a secret passageway opened up.

"Huh? So is this how the killer got in?" I called drawing Franziska's attention towards the secret passage.

"According to testimony, yes. There was no other way to enter the lounge; that passage leads down to the conservatory which at the time of the victim's murder was completely empty meaning anyone could have killed him."

"Then why arrest Miss DiAngelo?" I asked turning to face her while she smirked.

"I am merely letting you see the crime scene. I have no intention of arming you with all my ammo." she sighed at me elegantly.

 _That's no surprise. You were never the type to trust others with your own information including me._

"You never were one to make things easier." Phoenix offhandedly said before yelping once more.

"I have ears like a hawk Mr. Wright. Let's move on shall we before you spoil my good mood,"

"This is your good mood-OW!" he yelled as he got 3 strikes to the face.

"Hope that doesn't hurt in the morning," I stated dryly passing the idiot already leaving Franziska following to leave the poor fool to rub his smarting face before she led me to the study.

"And here are the other corpses." Fransiska nonchalantly stated gesturing to a heavy set cook with a knife in her back, a dark-haired man with blood dried all over his face and then a dark-skinned cop whose head was bashed in.

The study itself was elegant with a massive portrait in the corner, a clearly smashed side table, various elegant chairs. As I walked in, I accidentally felt something sharp poke into my shoes. I looked down to notice small shards of glass remaining.

"Miss DiAngelo had a panic attack and dropped that glass when someone mentioned the first victim may have been poisoned," Franziska replied as she turned to stare at the bodies. "Meanwhile, someone had murdered the cook and then they rediscovered the body of Mr. Boddy."

"Rediscovered, how do you rediscover a body?" I asked as Mr. Wright came into the study and stayed out of whipping range I noticed out of the corner of my eye as he leaned over in the corner observing us.

 _Hmph, I guess after seeing my strange behavior, he must not trust my judgment. Ah well, that makes two of us now._

"Later when the electricity was turned off by the murderer, our dear beloved cop over here who was locked in the library by our paranoid gang of buffoons I have no choice but to call witnesses," Franziska replied gesturing towards the cops dead corpse. "And just for the record here are the three remaining Autopsy reports," she said handing off three more autopsy reports.

 **Evidence Collected: Autopsy reports: Mr. Boddy, Randall Black, and Sui Yang**

I started quickly at the paperwork. "So Mr. Boddy had been bashed up-side the head with a candlestick, Mr. Black with a lead pipe, and our cook Sui Yang was stabbed in the back with a stiletto. Where the hell did they get all these weapons?"

"Mr. Boddy or whatever his name really is brought these weapons for the guests. It was his intention they'd kill his butler Wadsworth but instead, they went about killing everyone else." Franziska replied.

"But wait if all the guests received a weapon, then why are there only 5 victims? Where's the 6th weapon?" Mr. Wright asked my question for me. I silently glared at him across my shoulder and he almost seemed to wilt back in surprise.

"Oh, the fool asked a question worthy of an answer. There was also a rope lying about the manor, however, it is missing and bears no matter to this case."

 _The rope's missing? That seems strange why would anyone steal the rope when there was a gun with bullets right nearby…_

 **Evidence Collected: Missing Rope**

"This case is getting more and more complicated by the minute, I just hope we can use what we know to win!" Phoenix yelped. He had started leaning his hand against the painting nearby when it flipped on its side and to his surprise, he stumbled downward slightly before regaining balance.

"I see someone found the other secret passageway. That one leads to the freezer in the kitchen where our dear beloved cook was hung up like a piece of meat." Franziska smirked at Mr. Wright's incompetence.

"Looks like someone needs to watch their step," I smirked too and Mr. Wright glared at me as I shrugged. "If Franziska is crossing the Ts, then I'm just going to dot the Is."

"Anyway, gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed this little tour but I'm afraid I must cut it short," Franziska replied smoothly. "If there is anything else you wish to know you'll have to wait until the trial tomorrow."

"Hey at least let us take-" Mr. Wright blanched at the whip being readied once more. "Nevermind we'll be going now."

"Thank you for letting us have an investigation Ms. Von Karma. I look forward to our battle of wits tomorrow until then. Cheers." I smiled at her before walking into the main room noting that to my right was a passageway to what looked like the cellar and the fuse box.

 **Evidence Collected: Fusebox**

I continued out the door as I heard Mr. Wright following behind me.

"Well that was helpful I guess." he started a conversation once we left. "But why was I the only one getting whipped?"

"I dunno maybe Franziska's whip has a thing for you." I quipped back.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you Apollo? You've seemed different since you had that fall; look if this is about your mother I-"

"Apologizing for something that happened doesn't change a thing, Mr. Wright," I responded icily. "Besides shouldn't I be upset about my mother revealing that she remembered I was her son over a year ago and has been keeping silent when she had every opportunity to say something in-between regardless of my work?" that sounded reasonable I figured that is exactly what my counterpart might say in this situation.

"Apollo-"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, let's just get going already." I shut him up. I could tell he was looking at the locks which seemed to tighten almost instinctively with my irritation with the bastard.

 _Why should I tell you anything? You'd probably just go blabbing about it behind my back or think I'm crazy or delusional. You already showed me how much I can trust you with information so why should I give you even a crumb?_

I stalked away without another word Mr. Wright jogging to keep up with me. Honestly, I had no idea where I was going but I wasn't in the mood for another conversation. Before I could fathom what happened, I turned a corner and bumped into a woman who nearly tripped over in surprise.

"Are you alright?" I asked noticing the lady's almost slip.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright." A range of southern escaped her lips. "Would Y'all mind telling me if you've seen a Miss Von Karma?"

"Oh, she's over at Boddy Manor miss." Mr. Wright answered catching up with the woman.

"Damn, well I suppose I'd have to wait until she's done. Thank you for that Mr.?"

"Wright, Phoenix Wright attorney at law." Mr. Wright replied excitedly eliciting an eyebrow raise from the woman.

"So you're the infamous Phoenix Wright. I've heard from you. You certainly look every bit of the clumsy lawyer as they call you." she replied coolly as Mr. Wright literally wilted at that statement.

"Oh really? And who would that be?"

The lady giggled slightly, "Every prosecutor on this side of the country I'd wager." she then noticed me. "And this is the legendary Apollo Justice I presume? I heard about your dethroning Queen Ga'ran from the higher-ups. The US practically freaked out at the opportunity for new business ties with Khura'In now that she's out of the way."

"Yup that's me." I started noticing her looking over the both of our outfits and I decided to get a better look myself as I asked, "And you are?"

"Thursday. Falkia Thursday of the Federal Prosecutors office. I'm the junior prosecutor of North Carolina." she replied smoothly before offering to shake my hand. I noticed she smelled fragrant with some exotic flowery smell waffling of her body.

She was dressed from head to toe in dark purple. Her feet were set in plain black heels that rose up with the lighter purple stockings that ran up her legs. Her skirt was long and almost black with two bands of purple that traced around the center. Her upper body had a white blouse that held no decoration other than a gleaming federal prosecutor's badge while it was draped over by a buttoned-up jacket made of some darker purple material. Her hair was well combed down her back allowing me to get a glimpse on her straight-haired forehead and sharp intelligent cloud grey eyes that flew about their sockets like a winged owl taking flight.

"What's a federal prosecutor doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be stationed in the fed? Courts?" Mr. Wright asked curiously.

"Normally but thanks in no part to your doing, the federal prosecutor of California was found guilty of a number of crimes against the country and the junior prosecutor is under heavy investigation as well. Due to the fact, there isn't time to re-elect a new prosecutor before another major case occurs, I was selected to temporarily act as the federal prosecutor for this state and since LA has the highest crime rate in the entire US, I figured making this my base of operations was for the best," she answered back.

"What exactly do you do? It's rare to even meet one of you and I'm a bit rusty on this subject myself." Mr. Wright rubbed his next in embarrassment. "If you don't mind explaining."

"No problem. Fed. prosecutors are responsible for representing the country during trials either as the prosecutor or more often as a judge. We're in charge of prosecuting or evaluating charges of severe importance to the United States. For example, tomorrow I'll be standing in as the judge for a trial that involves Senator DiAngelo's wife." Falkia explained causing Mr. Wright to blink in surprise.

"Wait for what?! You're the judge in tomorrow's care?!" he asked in absolute surprise.

"Mr. Wright, do you have to act so dramatic. It just means we have to prove to her Miss DiAngelo is innocent." I respond turning to the prosecutor. "I look forward to making my case to you tomorrow."

"And I look forward to seeing your performance Mr. Justice, don't disappoint me." she winked as she began walking away with that statement ringing in my head.

"Well looks like we have a competent judge taking the stand tomorrow," I stated dryly.

"Hey just because the judge doesn't know a lot about the modern world doesn't mean he isn't competent." Mr. Wright defended the judge. "Anyways, what should we do now? Franziska won't let us search the murder scene anymore."

"We'll just have to question our client then. Maybe she can tell us something more." I responded before heading for the nearby bus station.

"Jeez, you are really in a serious mood today." Mr. Wright commented looking at me weirdly.

"A life hangs in the balance Mr. wright this isn't exactly the time to relax," I replied once again irritated. "The point of investigating is to ensure that life is innocent is it not?"

"Yeah but you're not usually this serious when it comes to a case." Mr. Wright stated as he seemed to get his thinking cap on. "Wait you think she might have done it?" he asked confused.

"Never let your guard down or else it will only come back to bite you," I stated icily. "Anyways let's just get going."

Mr. Wright blinked at me and I felt colder as though something was wrapping around my heart. I shook the feeling off; I had work to do and this was a distraction I didn't need right now.

 **Court Record:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice: That's me. After being dragged into an alternative universe, I know act as a temporary defense lawyer under the guise of my alternative self.**

 **Mr. Pheonix Wright: My alternative's mentor and friend. I personally can't stand the man.**

 **Miss Athena Cykes: A psychologist who uses some machine to read people's emotions to find hidden truths. In my universe, she's a little crazy. This version seems obsessed with all the good their ability will do. Too bad it's totally pointless if she can't back up her claims.**

 **Ms. Damon DiAngelo: The defendant at the trial. A batty old woman with eccentric tendencies and husband to a prominent senator. Relatively harmless despite the rumors she's been taking bribes for her husband's votes in the Senate.**

 **Franziska Von Karma: A prosecuting prodigy and my current girlfriend. Her tongue and manner in the courtroom are as fierce as the whip in her hands. My alternative-self has yet to meet her.**

 **Falkia Thursday: A federal prosecutor sent in to fill the role of California's head prosecutor. She seems very intelligent and will be acting as the judge for tomorrow's trial due to Mrs. DiAngelo's background.**

 **Wadsworth: A butler and witness to the murders. I've not yet had the pleasure of meeting him.**

 **Yvette D'Amour: A maid who was witness to the murders. A curious woman I've yet to encounter.**

 **Colonel Mustard: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A military fellow supposedly.**

 **Miss Scarlet: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A young woman as of yet unknown to me.**

 **Ms. White: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A mysterious woman I've yet to be acquainted with.**

 **Professor Plum: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A well-known member of the UN; I've never laid eyes on him.**

 **Mr. Green: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. I've yet to meet the man.**

 **Randall Black: Cheif of Police of the state capital who was murdered in the library from a blow to the head.**

 **Sui Yang: Victim: Mr. Boddy's cook who was stabbed to death with the defendant's stiletto.**

 **Evidence:**

 **Bracelet: My trusty bracelet that allows me to detect other's lies. I've used it so often that I've become sensitive to the tells without much need for it. However, my other self-uses it so often that if I take it off for five seconds everyone looks at me like I've grown a second head.**

 **Magatama: A yellow soul shaped necklace given to me by Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey with it I can detect lies that my bracelet can miss. Honestly, while it has practical uses, I am growing tired of these weird blue locks that keep popping up around me every 5 minutes.**

 **Telly Graham's autopsy report: Victim: Miss Telly Graham Cause of death: Shot once through the heart at point-blank range. Notes: Telegram the victim brought was found in a pool of rainwater. Victim's coat and body are soaked excessively with rainwater. The victim also bears signs of sexual abuse. Time of death: approximately 7:05 PM**

 **Missing gun: One of the weapons Mr. Boddy brought to the party last night. It is missing without a single trace.**

 **Lounge door: This door was locked at the time of Andrew Riverstone's murder. Shots are found near the doorknob indicating the method used to break open the door.**

 **shot chandelier: The chandelier of the main hall was shot by accident by Yvette D'Amour.**

 **Secret passage Conservatory to Longue: A secret passage that connects the conservatory to the lounge. Only someone with intimate knowledge of the building's structure should have been able to use this.**

 **Autopsy Report Andrew Riverstone: Victim: Andrew Riverstone, former captain of the US army Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the side of the head. Note: Bruising matches with a crescent-shaped wrench found near the body. The victim was found next to the lounge's landline. The line had been cut after the murder. Time of Death: approximately 6:50 PM**

 **Autopsy report: Mr. Boddy?: Victim: Mr. Boddy? (Alias of an unknown individual need more info.) Cause of Death: Blunt head trauma caused by a sharp hit to the head. Bruising wounds match the shape of a candlestick taken into evidence. Notes: Victim supposedly died nearly 15 minutes early according to witness testimony from a gunshot. No such wound was found on the body. Time of death: Approximately 6:30 PM**

 **Randall Black Autopsy Report: Victim: Randall Black, chief of police Sacremento California Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull caused by a round cylindrical object. Bruising wounds confirm it was a lead pipe. Notes: Randall called the nearby police force at around 7:00 abruptly ending the call at exactly 7:03 Time of Death: 7:03 PM**

 **Sui Yang Autopsy Report: Victim: Sui Yang a cook employed by the supposed Mr. Boddy Cause of Death: Stab wound to the back with a stiletto. Notes: Fingerprints lifted off where confirmed to belong to Mrs. DiAngelo. Time of Death: Approximately: 6:25 PM**

 **Logic Cards:**

 **Gunshots: One gunshot in the study, one in the chandelier, two to the lounge door and one to the victim Terry Graham. One bullet remains.**

 **Murder weapons- A gun, candlestick, rope, stiletto, wrench, and a lead pipe given to each guest. Two of them are currently missing.**

 **Testimonies:**

 **NA**


	3. PAJ Investigation Day 1 III

**Detention Center October 1, 2028 1:03 PM**

It was the afternoon by the time we'd reached the detention center again. Mr. Wright insisted that we stop in the office and later offered to take me out for a meal. Unfortunately, the moron insisted on Eldoon Noodles and I ended up getting sick over the excessive salt followed by desperately drinking soda to try and remove the flavor from my mouth otherwise I'd never get done emptying my stomach. Mr. Wright clearly saw my irritation and went out of his way to buy me a semi-decent meal but that didn't remove my displeasure and his constant trying to get me in a better more served only to ire me.

"Come on Apollo, I'm sorry now will you please stop scowling." Mr. Wright sounded pathetic right then and there soothing me my irritation internally watching him pathetically trying to please me.

"Nah, I think this look suits me. I'll keep it around a little bit longer." I quipped entering the center and in a moment was lead to the visiting area. Mr. Wright like a lost puppy trying to please his master tailed behind me completely vexed by my behavior.

"Oh thank heavens your back, I was afraid you'd considered abandoning my case." the peacock lady stated as she entered looking rather unnerved.

"No, ma'am. In fact, you'll be happy to know we've made progress on our investigation but unfortunately the prosecutor for the case is keeping things under wraps. Do you mind if we ask you some questions about what happened?" I responded staring at her intently I wasn't even paying attention to my bracelet. I found out a long time ago that I didn't necessarily need it to see if someone was lying; it helps but sometimes people notice the bracelet and question why I'm holding it so I don't always wear it. I am now though because the one time I didn't the entire office was freaking out in surprise.

 _They certainly acted like a bunch of headless chickens that day. Ah well, this is helpful in case she tries to lie to me. I doubt she's going to be totally honest._

"Of course. Ask away," she stated nervously I could feel a tensing up temporarily in my wrist telling me she wasn't totally comfortable with that prospect.

"Can you describe why you came to Boddy manor in the first place?" I asked wanting to start with the beginning.

"I I was invited for a dinner party by someone who called themselves Mr. Boddy, an old acquaintance of mine." my bracelet tightened almost immediately at that last statement.

"An acquaintance?"

"Yes, he and go way back. We meet at a party a few years ago and he wanted to invite me to a supposedly peaceful dinner party which I naturally accepted." the lies escaped her lips almost naturally if not for the lack of blood being able to reach my fingertips.

"Can you describe the events of the night of the murders in more detail?" I asked hoping this time she would be more truthful even if I suspected she'd tell more lies.

"Let's see I arrived and a maid called Evette lead us all into the library. There were 5 other guests invited that evening; I'd tell you their names but we were all given aliases. There was an elder gentleman that was blond and dressed mainly in brown with a simple tie called Colonel Mustard, a lady dressed all in black a Ms. White, another lady dressed in a beautiful scandalous green dress named Miss Scarlet, a purple-clad man with a pipe named Professor Plum, a man dressed in a blue suit with glasses and was super clumsy named Mr. Green and then there was me Ms. Peacock."

"Do you have any idea why you were each given an alias?" I asked and I could sense something this time.

"No of course not why would I!?" her voice pierced out in surprise as the world darkened and 3 red locks clanged into place in a panic.

 _Great so she's trying to keep something to herself desperately and I have nothing to present. Well, as much as I hate it I'm going to have to bluff her into a confession._

"Maybe the alias has something to do with your husband?" I probed and saw her constantly panicking.

"No of course not what would my husband have anything to do with this affair?" she barked back in a high pitched squeal.

"Well he is a politician, you know, and they're not exactly the type of people most would trust." I started watching her squirm. "I wonder has your husband been secretly taking bribes?" I asked watching as her face palled completely before all 3 locks shattered at once shocking Mr. Wright myself.

 _Good thing I took a wild guess for a change. Huh, maybe bluffing is a useful tool after all… Cowardly but useful._

"How?" she croaked in shock. "Listen no one can possibly know about this," she stated deadly serious. "But you see, I was being blackmailed by that Mr. Boddy or whoever he was because I and my husband have been taking some ahem unpublicized bribes from some powerful foreign countries," she replied.

"So that's why you went to Boddy Manor then Mrs. DiAngelo?"

"About a week ago, I received a letter from what I thought was the same man who was blackmailing me telling me I was to meet with him last night during a party he was helping. You see my husband and I are nearly bankrupt from paying him so much money that I had no other choice. So I went and then bam 5 dead bodies and I'm being taken away by the police; arrested for a crime I didn't commit. Oh, it's all been so dreadful." she wept in anguish.

"You said what you thought was the man blackmailing you what did you mean?" I asked with curiosity.

"It was actually the butler Mr. Wadsworth who informed us that we were all being blackmailed and that our supposed host Mr. Boddy was really our blackmailer. He had intended for us all to go to the police and confess the whole story but well then Mr. Boddy he um well…" she taped off before dramatically screamed. "He gave us weapons and told us to kill Mr. Wadsworth and then while in the dark someone shot the man then later bashed his brains out to make sure he was dead!" she moaned in agony as she failed about comically making Mr. Wright flinch at the theatrics.

 _She might be harmless but she could tone it down a bit; this isn't a drama for you to act out you know._

"Mrs. DiAngelo you just said the victim was shot but the autopsy report says he suffered only one wound to the head. Meanwhile, the autopsy reports also all seem to suggest the cook died first."

"Well dear, he was shot at. Whoever was shooting at him missed, let's see the cook probably was already dead around that point but we didn't discover her body until after Yvette the maid screamed and mentioned the only other person in the house was the cook. We then decided to go find the poor dear… and found the body coming out of the freezer."

"And by we you mean?" I asked for clarification.

"Let's see there was Mustard, White, Scarlet, Plum, Wadsworth, me and Green. Now that I think about it the only person who wasn't in the kitchen was Yvette at that point." she frowned in thought before confirming. "Yes that's right the maid Evette wasn't around at that point which if memory serves me right was a little past 6:30 I wanna say."

 _Six thirty but that's around when Mr. Boddy was killed so if that's true then his killer was…._

"Do you mind if I write that down as a bit of testimony for tomorrow's trial?" I asked hopefully. Mr. Wright glancing my way curiously as though he missed the obvious contradiction this poised.

"Of course, of course, anything to get me outta of this mess." the woman wailed in excitement.

 **Evidence Collected: DiAngelo Testimony 1**

"So what happened after you all found the cook?" I asked moving forward in her testimony.

"Let's see next we thought there might be someone else running around the house murdering people. I think some of us were really hoping that but well we never found anyone else. During our search we split up into 4 groups: I was to investigate the cellar with Plum but he left for the bathroom soon after we began. I was alone for a short bit before he returned. Oh right before I forget just before we went searching the cellar Wadsworth locked the weapons we received in a cabinet and tossed out the key or at least he tried to before a guest showed up and he was forced to let him use the phone in the lounge. It was after we locked him in that Wadsworth tossed out the key."

"So when did you find the guest dead?"

"Let's see we heard screaming upstairs and ran up; somehow Miss Scarlet and Colonel Mustard wound up in the lounge and were trapped with the motorist's body. Evette found the cabinet with the weapons unlocked, accidentally tripped and shot the chandelier, and the shot open the door to the lounge when the chandelier fell nearly giving us all a heart attack." her dramatics caused her to push up her eccentric glasses as she stared at me through their frames.

"She shot the Lunge door open?!" Mr. Wright yelped.

"That's right. No idea where she learned how to shoot a gun so well. Anyway, we found the motorist dead bludgeoned by the wrench one of us was given." she responded favorably.

"I have a question, where was Yvette at before you and Plum ran upstairs?" I asked staring at her.

"I think Green mentioned that she and he were at a stalemate trying to climb up to the attic afraid that the other would kill them if they didn't go up together but they never got a chance. According to him, she was never out of his sight during the whole time frame between the body discoveries. As for the others, Wadsworth and Miss White were not together at the same time when they were searching the 1st floor and Miss Scarlet and Mustard were together for most of the evening."

 _So she doesn't have an alibi for one murder but one for another? Great and to top all that off Miss DiAngelo and whoever this professor Plum are don't have alibis for this murder. Ah well, this is at least helpful so I'd better make a note about it._

 **Evidence Collected: DiAngelo Testimony 2**

"So what happened after that?" I asked hoping for more information to maybe salvage this case before it got any worse.

"Ah yes, we split up again after a cop arrived this time we locked the man in the library because well there were three bodies and we were terrified of what would happen if he found them. Unfortunately, his suspicions forced us to ahem dance with the corpses so he wouldn't find out." she immediately looked away in either embarrassment or incomplete mortification. Mr. Wright meanwhile was gapping like a guppy at what she said.

 _It's not Franziska didn't already tell us this, geez do you really trust a witness over a prosecutor? Then again you're not exactly Mr. Reliable so that's not much of a surprise._

"So after your ahem little party, I take you guys split up again?"

"Yes and while we were separated the lights suddenly let out. I must have heard a scream from the 1st floor and I accidentally hit something and well panicked. Funny, I can't recall where Plum was at the time. Must have slipped my mind but it was only after the lights flicked back on, Wadsworth turned them on that we will found the new bodies scattered about the manor." she replied meekly. "I'm sorry but I don't have much of an alibi for that point in time but I swear I never left the cellar at that point."

 _Great dig your grave a little deeper while you're at it. If only there was a way to prove you were in the cellar…_

"I know that doesn't amount to much but the cellar was extremely dark and I might have been whacking a chair at that point screaming like crazy. I didn't have any light sources to use during the blackout but I think the fireplace was lit in the study makes it possible to see while on the ground floor."

"And who was on the ground floor at the time?" I asked hoping desperately this would lead somewhere.

"Well it should have been Miss Scarlet and Mustard but they could have been anywhere at the time. I suppose if you could reach the staircase you could reach the ground floor from the 1st floor without difficulty. So I suppose practically anyone could have killed the two victims at that time."

… _..That is really helpful, Really helpful._

 **Evidence collected: DiAngelo Testimony 3**

"Is there anything else you can recall Miss DiAngelo?" Mr. Wright questioned.

"No but then again my memory is a little fuzzy um I think I heard Miss White screaming from somewhere upstairs? Other than that I'm drawing a blank. The only other thing I remember was when the police stormed the house after what 5 minutes, after we'd moved all the corpses back into the study to preserve the bodies for when the police showed up, that was when a mob of police officers stormed the building and soon after an investigation here I am under lock and key."

"Thank for your Miss DiAngelo," I responded cautiously as I rose.

"You will be able to get me out of here, right?" she looked at me her eyes looking desperate for some hope to grasp on.

I sighed then said, "I'll do my best. If I fail, I fail. I win I win. Don't rely too much on others or you'll wind up being disappointed when they let you down. I learned that lesson way too early." I whispered before walking away Mr. wright staring at me in surprise before following after.

"Where did that statement come from?" Mr. Wright bluntly asked trying to keep up with me as I walked down the sidewalk.

I internally signed in irritation. "Who cares? Or maybe you'd rather dredge up someone's past which is none of your business!" I bit back quickly.

I knew that was true. He had no right to know anything about mine or my counterparts past. However, I knew he knew far too much about my past for my liking. I knew the perfect answer it already being on the tip of my tongue but I held back. Just because he knew about Dhurke doesn't mean I had to talk about him. Didn't mean I had to explain what I meant when I said people were unreliable especially when he of all people should know this as a universal truth.

I felt colder than normal despite the semi-warm temperature outside like something icy defending me from Mr. wright's sympathy and worry. God how I hate people showing me sympathy, it makes me feel weak like I can't handle something by myself. I just wish he'd back off and let me breathe.

"Apollo, you know you can trust me right? Why aren't you opening up on me?"

"Hmph says the guy who used my mother to ensure a non-guilty verdict in a trial where she should never have been a juror." he froze in shock at that statement mouth agape. "Or maybe I should trust you when you and my mother knew for A Year that she was a mother but waited until after I became one of the most famous lawyers on the planet before telling me. You are Such a trustworthy person." I spoke with a venomous sarcasm.

"Apollo-" he tried to say gently as though forgiving and something akin to pity. Oh god anything but pity, I'm not made of gold just stop!

"Save it for never!" I barked in anger then stated flatly. "I'll see you tomorrow before the trial, Mr. Wright," I replied leaving him in my dust staring at my back in a despondency I never bothered to notice.

 **Court Record:**

 **Profiles:**

 **Apollo Justice: That's me. After being dragged into an alternative universe, I know act as a temporary defense lawyer under the guise of my alternative self.**

 **Mr. Pheonix Wright: My alternative's mentor and friend. I personally can't stand the man.**

 **Miss Athena Cykes: A psychologist who uses some machine to read people's emotions to find hidden truths. In my universe, she's a little crazy. This version seems obsessed with all the good their ability will do. Too bad it's totally pointless if she can't back up her claims.**

 **Ms. Damon DiAngelo: The defendant** at **the trial. A batty old woman with eccentric tendencies and husband to a prominent senator. Relatively harmless despite the rumors she's been taking bribes for her husband's votes in the Senate.**

 **Franziska Von Karma: A prosecuting prodigy and my current girlfriend. Her tongue and manner in the courtroom are as fierce as the whip in her hands. My alternative-self has yet to meet her.**

 **Falkia Thursday: A federal prosecutor sent in to fill the role of California's head prosecutor. She seems very intelligent and will be acting as the judge for tomorrow's trial due to Mrs. DiAngelo's background.**

 **Wadsworth: A butler and witness to the murders. I've not yet had the pleasure of meeting him.**

 **Yvette D'Amour: A maid who was witness to the murders. A curious woman I've yet to encounter.**

 **Colonel Mustard: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A military fellow supposedly.**

 **Miss Scarlet: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A young woman as of yet unknown to me.**

 **Ms. White: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A mysterious woman I've yet to be acquainted with.**

 **Professor Plum: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. A well-known member of the UN; I've never laid eyes on him.**

 **Mr. Green: One of the six guests invited to the party that evening. I've yet to meet the man.**

 **Randall Black: Cheif of Police of the state capital who was murdered in the library from a blow to the head.**

 **Sui Yang: Victim: Mr. Boddy's cook who was stabbed to death with the defendant's stiletto.**

 **Evidence:**

 **Bracelet: My trusty bracelet that allows me to detect other's lies. I've used it so often that I've become sensitive to the tells without much need for it. However, my other** self-uses **it so often that if I take it off for five seconds everyone looks at me like I've grown a second head.**

 **Magatama: A yellow soul shaped necklace given to me by Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey with it I can detect lies that my bracelet can miss. Honestly, while it has practical uses, I am growing tired of these weird blue locks that keep popping up around me every 5 minutes.**

 **Telly Graham's autopsy report: Victim: Miss Telly Graham Cause of death: Shot once through the heart at point-blank range. Notes: Telegram the victim brought was found in a pool of rainwater. Victim's coat and body are soaked excessively with rainwater. The victim also bears signs of sexual abuse. Time of death: approximately 7:05 PM**

 **Missing gun: One of the weapons Mr. Boddy brought to the party last night. It is missing without a single trace.**

 **Lounge door: This door was locked at the time of Andrew Riverstone's murder. Shots are found near the doorknob indicating the method used to break open the door.**

 **shot chandelier: The chandelier of the main hall was shot by accident by Yvette D'Amour.**

 **Secret passage Conservatory to Longue: A secret passage that connects the conservatory to the lounge. Only someone with intimate knowledge of the building's structure should have been able to use this.**

 **Autopsy Report Andrew Riverstone: Victim: Andrew Riverstone, former captain of the US army Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the side of the head. Note: Bruising matches with a crescent-shaped wrench found near the body. The victim was found next to the lounge's landline. The line had been cut after the murder. Time of Death: approximately 6:50 PM**

 **Autopsy report: Mr. Boddy?: Victim: Mr. Boddy? (Alias of an unknown individual need more info.) Cause of Death: Blunt head trauma caused by a sharp hit to the head. Bruising wounds match the shape of a candlestick taken into evidence. Notes: Victim supposedly died nearly 15 minutes early according to witness testimony from a gunshot. No such wound was found on the body. Time of death: Approximately 6:30 PM**

 **Randall Black Autopsy Report: Victim: Randall Black, chief of police Sacremento California Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull caused by a round cylindrical object. Bruising wounds confirm it was a lead pipe. Notes: Randall called the nearby police force at around 7:00 abruptly ending the call at exactly 7:03 Time of Death: 7:03 PM**

 **Sui Yang Autopsy Report: Victim: Sui Yang a cook employed by the supposed Mr. Boddy Cause of Death: Stab wound to the back with a stiletto. Notes: Fingerprints lifted off where confirmed to belong to Mrs. DiAngelo. Time of Death: Approximately: 6:25 PM**

 **Logic Cards:**

 **Gunshots: One gunshot in the study, one in the chandelier, two to the lounge door and one to the victim Terry Graham. One bullet remains.**

 **Murder weapons- A gun, candlestick, rope, stiletto, wrench, and a lead pipe given to each guest. Two of them are currently missing.**

 **Testimonies:**

 **DiAngelo Testimony 1:**

 **About a week prior, I had received a letter telling me that I was to meet up with my blackmailer during a party at Boddy Manor. I had no other choice but to attend since I was nearly bankrupt from the blackmail. So I went and well bam 5 people wound up dead and before long I was arrested.**

 **Originally I believed the person who sent for me was the blackmailer. In fact, it was Wadsworth, the butler. He had explained to us that Mr. Boddy was our blackmailer and that he intended for us to confess the story to the police so Mr. Boddy would be arrested for his crimes. Unfortunately, Mr. Boddy bought each of us weapons and instructed us to kill Mr. Wadsworth! However, the lights went out and there was a loud bang! Mr. Boddy appeared dead at the time.**

 **However, he must have died later on since we rediscovered his body in a closet on the ground floor. Meanwhile, the cook must have died around that time, right? After all, it was after the gunshot that Yvette screamed and when we asked to confirm if anyone else was in the house we dashed to the kitchen. We found her dead in the freezer. At the time, all the guests along with Mr. Boddy were present but now that I think about it Yvette was nowhere to be seen. The time we discovered the body was around 6:30 pm I'd say.**

 **DiAngelo Testimony 2:**

 **After we discovered the cook's body, we decided to split up and search the house. We split into groups of 2: Plum and I were to search the cellar but he had run off to go to the bathroom. As such, there was a brief amount of time I was alone. Right before that, Wadsworth locked up the weapons in a cabinet in the study. When we tried to dispose of the key by tossing it outside into the garden, a guest had just arrived. He needed to use the phone and well in our panicked state we locked him and then we managed to toss out the key to the cabinet.**

 **Later, I heard screams coming from the ground floor. Mustard and Scarlet had wound up in the lounge and were locked in. Yvette ran to go get the gun from the cabinet, I think she figured it would be locked, to find it open and ran out to shoot the door open but tripped. That's when the chandelier was shot and then she shot open the door with two bullets. It was then that the chandelier collapsed and nearly killed Mustard. When we looked inside the lounge, the motorist was already dead: his head smashed in by a wrench.**

 **Yvette was with Green in the attic stairway. Neither of them wanted to move afraid the second they turned their backs the other would kill them. Mr. Wadsworth and Ms. White were on the 2nd floor investigating the bedrooms I believe. Neither of them can confirm their alibi for the time. Scarlett and Mustard investigated their rooms together for most of the evening. I heard the only time they were alone was when Scarlet was looking around the ballroom.**

 **DiAngelo Testimony 3:**

 **After we found the motorist dead, we split up again to continue our search. Unfortunately, a cop arrived and due to our paranoia, we locked him in the library. When he got suspicious and asked to look around, we didn't have any choice but to dance around with the corpses to avoid him discovering they were dead.**

 **When we finished are ahem party, we split up again but just then the electricity went out. I heard a scream from somewhere on the 1st floor and I must have bumped something and lost it banging it for a few good minutes in terror. I can't recall if Plum was still in the cellar at the time. The lights soon came on I assume because Wadsworth flipped the breaker back on.**

 **We soon discovered 2 new bodies scattered around the ground floor. There weren't any light sources in the cellar so what else was I supposed to do? However, the ground floor still had the fireplace lit in the study. I suppose you could use that as a light source to navigate the ground floor. As long as someone could reach the staircase, anyone could have killed them at the time. It couldn't have only been Scarlett and Mustard.**


	4. PAJ Trial Day 1 I

**Defense Lobby #8**

 **October 2nd, 2028 8:45 AM**

Mr. Wright kept glancing over me in the doom and gloom silence filling up the defense lobby. He hasn't said a single word since we first arrived and all Mrs. DiAngelo kept doing was fretting back and forth; eyes shifting back and forth nervously beneath her eccentric frames.

I mentally sighed not only was going into a trial without a lot of evidence or a real plan but these two were about to drive me insane. Mr. Wright was obviously concerned something that was completely unnecessary while the defendant didn't know how to quit twitching and I so wanted to rip off my bracelet. The damn thing was chafing my wrists and I desperately wanted to just relax without her constantly making the metal shift and squirm around my wrists.

 _God, it feels like I've gotten more sensitive with this thing. It's been tightening several distinct degrees all day! Please stop moving just stop._

My mental groaning aside I tried focusing on my remaining surroundings. This courtroom lobby showed signs of recent cleaning probably due to its low usage. According to Edgeworth, courtroom 8 was reserved for federal cases last I heard and it shows. There were fancy European paintings hanging on the walls of pastel rural grounds on a background wall of soft pale blue. The seating a much darker blue than the walls was surprisingly soft compared to the traditional seating for a defense lobby. I could see a mini chandelier lighting hung up and offering a much paler more natural light than the oppressive LED lights that I normally experience everywhere. It was rather refreshing for a change if it weren't for those two moving about making my wrist twitch like I'm about to have a seizure.

"Enough already." I groaned looking at Mr. Wright ending the 15-minute silence. "You've been glancing at me for ours and if you don't stop my arm is going to bleed all over the floor with how much twitching has been going on."

Mr. Wright looked guiltily at me while I just glared; Mrs. DiAngelo merely looked confused and was about to ask a question when Mr. Wright spoke up.

"Sorry about that Apollo. I've just been worried about things." he cryptically said rapidly moving his eyes to gesture to Mrs. DiAngelo.

"Everything's fine Mr. Wright." I quipped up as though saying more than I should.

"Listen if this is about your mother, just know I'm here for you." he tried reassuring me and I only blinked in annoyance.

"Look I could care less that she forgot all about me, all I care about is why now? Why wait a whole two years?" I asked noticing him twitch in confusion. "There's no reason to keep a secret buried for a whole year unless she didn't trust me enough-"

"That's not-"

"So then I should trust in her? Out of all times to reveal she's my mother she waits until after I won the biggest case of my career. Sorry but I'm not willing to just turn a blind eye to the facts and the facts are she should have picked a more appropriate time." I stated coldly. "She should have said it months ago. There's no excuse."

"I'm not trying to excuse-"

I glared at him enjoying him squirming. True this wasn't my world and I wasn't upset about Lamiroir being my mother at least not nearly as much as my counterpart but if it'd get him off my back and make him pay for everything he's done to me I'm willing to screw with him a bit. I probably hadn't realized how I wasn't thinking about the logistics or that I was unconsciously slipping into my own personal feelings. At the moment, I was just Apollo Justice not some pretender filling in the role of my counterpart.

"And yet all you want to do is justify her reasoning. Clay was dead in his grave for months and my own mother wasn't there to comfort me hell I thought she was dead. And even before that, I spend what 7 months afterward. Face it she's known for two years and she picked the worst time to reveal herself. True there was a long time I'd chose to forget about Khura'In but I had a good reason; my stepfather abandoned me just like my own parents left me all alone. Why should I remember someone like that? Hell for all I could know he was dead! But she knew I was alive and said nothing for over 7 months and then Clay died then it makes sense but it doesn't take a year to work up the courage to say something like. Why should I put my faith in a woman who can't even trust herself to tell her own son she's alive!"

I slipped spilled a little too much emotion out and I could feel something cold snaking around my heart and it felt colder darker like a lock refusing to break. Mr. Wright could only look on with shock, shame, and guilt while Mrs. DiAngelo looked back and forth in pure confusion.

I just turned my gaze to the right enjoying the awkward silence after all wasn't Mr. Wright to blame as well? So then it was all good. He deserved it after all. My unconscious feelings flooding me with their emotional turmoil. Thank god the crazy psychologist wasn't around otherwise she'd be having a field day dissecting my brain to see what's ticking.

Mr. Wright, however, seemed to want to say more seeing my unusual mood but before he could finish.

"Mr. Justice, Prosecutor Thursday is ready in the courtroom, she kindly asks that you please come forth for the trial." said the bailiff surprisingly acting nice for a change usually they were so stern and emotionless with their profession.

"Very well," I stated calmly. "It's showtime Mr. Wright let's see what we're made of."

I then walked after the bailiff hearing Mr. Wright following behind at a pace or two behind. I could feel his stare on the back of my neck.

 **October 2nd, 2028**

 **Courtroom 8 9:00AM**

There was the light fragrance of Cherry wood as we moved to our bench. It smelled freshly cleansed with lavender and fresh lemon smells flowing into his nostrils. The courtroom was more refined than usual with its dark woods and much more subdued lighting everything visible but not blaring. The benches were lined with dark velvet green vs. the traditional burgundy red that normally adorned it and far more comfortable than any other. On the judge's bench, Apollo noticed much to surprise a nice pot of piping hot tea which was being drunk out of a rather simple teacup by Falkia Thursday who was musing over the cup while Franziska looked on from the prosecutor's bench with a bored look. That's when Apollo noticed that unlike other courtrooms there was a smaller audience chamber in the back where only a few sparse members of the public remained.

"Due to the nature of the defendant's identity, this trial will be held in a more private setting." the lady up in the judge's chair spoke in the quiet hall. "I hope that is alright with you ladies and gentlemen."

"Of course your honor." Franziska bowed elegantly.

"It's fine with me," I responded noticing Mr. Wright look at me in slight disgust.

"Apollo please try and act a little more formal in the presence of the judge." he admonished me while I rolled my eyes.

"Now then, without further ado, Court is now in session for the trial of Mrs. Azura Di'Angelo. Are the prosecution and defense ready?"

"The prosecution is always ready your honor," Franziska yelled whipping her bench for emphasis. "And today victory will be mine."

"The defense was born ready your honor," I responded by giving my own cocky smile with my arms crossed Franziska and me facing off once more. The aura coming off us sent a wave of tension that made Mr. Wright look on with worry.

"Oh boy, this is not going to end well."

"Hmph, I like your look, Mr. Justice. Perhaps if you survive this I might just have to take you on a date," she responded wagging her finger breasts against the bench making me feel funny all the while. "But only if."

"I would say the same to you." and I put on an even cockier smile as I bent over the bench, in turn, I could see her cheeks flush pink for a brief second from the quick moment I flashed her a little of my chest. You'd be surprised how much you have to keep in shape for a job as a lawyer lucky my counterpart was in even better shape than me.

"Very well then. Ms. Von Karma you're opening statement if you please." Falkia replied easily as she refilled her cup and drank a little sip of the rich golden yellow liquid. It was clearly Munnar tea from India perfect for the almost English Southerner.

"Two nights ago the police received a call from a Mr. Wadsworth, the butler to the enigma known as Mr. Boddy. By the time, they arrived there were 5 people dead including the very man himself. During the police's investigation, it was revealed that only 13 people had been in the manor at some time during that evening. There was a party hosted by the victim Mr. Boddy with the help of his butler Wadsworth, his cook and his maid Evette D'Amour for 6 guests. 4 other guests mysteriously showed up and were killed as a result. After the police had investigated the manor, critical evidence was found and the defendant was arrested as a result. The prosecution's position is naturally that the defendant was responsible for this entire affair and should be charged with serial murder and sentenced to execution." Franziska bowed. "Naturally, the prosecution is ready to call its first witness."

"Very well Ms. Von Karma, please bring out your first witness then." and with a slight bang from her teacup the Bailiff went out to bring out the witness.

"The prosecution calls Wadsworth to the stand," she calls out.

In mere minutes, the butler himself appeared all dapper in his pure black suit, white shirt, and tie. A proper English looking bloke he stood up tall and straight with dark eyes peering out amongst the gallery.

"Witness state your name and profession."

"William Wordsworth, I was the butler to the late Mr. Boddy, sir," he stated professionally not even blinking at the stand.

"Testify to the court what you witnessed on the evening of the murder," Franziska smirked. "And show these foolish fools the futility of their actions."

"Well, she's as vicious as normal." Mr. Wright commented sweating bullets.

"Eh, even Franziska has her weak points, Mr. Wright, there's bound to be a hole in his testimony," I replied not even looking at him.

He blinked in confusion, "You'll call her by her first name but not your own boss." he muttered so soft-like I almost didn't catch it.

"Very well, sir. I shall do my best." the upright man stated.

 **Witness Testimony that evening:**

 **That evening Yvette, the cook and I were charged by Mr. Boddy to prepare a party for 6 guests.**

 **After the preparations, the guests soon arrived one by one.**

 **Not long after Mr. Boddy presented each guest with a weapon and instructed them to um kill me, sir.**

 **He flicked off the lights and there was a loud bang and there Mr. Boddy lay on the floor apparently dead.**

 **It was just then that Yvette screamed and we ran into the billiard room.**

 **Afterward, we sought out the cook and found her dead sir.**

 **The cook was stabbed without a doubt with the same dagger the defendant was given.**

 **Only her fingerprints were recovered from the weapon thus proving that she killed her.**

"Hmm." Falkia frowned with her arms crossed. "This does seem like a critical testimony. Miss Von Karma, I trust you have the dagger with you?"

"Of course your honor. The prosecution humbly presents this dagger as conclusive evidence." Franziska bowed before passing it off for us to examine.

 **Dagger added to Court Record**

 _Hmm, there's nothing suspicious with this dagger to be sure. However, Franziska I hope you're ready to dance because I'm about to waltz right through this one._

"Mr. Justice, your cross-examination if you'd be so kind," Falkia stated as she added a fresh amount of hot tea from a samovar she had hidden under the judge's bench.

 _Geez, now I know how much it sucks to be a defense attorney… why aren't we allowed to have cool stuff on hand? I'd like a taser so I could screw with Mr. Wright. He's buggy me now with that look of his._

"Hm. This one seems like one tough nut to crack Apollo," he muttered. "I don't see any apparent contradictions."

"Well, I'm up to the challenge Mr. Wright watch as I smash this one open." I glared back challengingly.

"Glad to see that fighting spirit of yours is still there. Maybe the rest is still in there too." he smiled at me causing me to glare worse.

 _No way would I ever be that foolish again._

 **Cross Examination:**

 **That evening Yvette, the cook and I were charged by Mr. Boddy to prepare a party for 6 guests.**

"Hold it! Was it just the three of you preparing for the dinner party?"

"Yes sir." he intoned.

"Did Mr. Boddy employ any other staff members?"

"No sir," he replied quickly.

 _Hmm, that last bit seemed kinda strange but if I push too hard Franziska will know I'm onto something. Bah, I'll let it go for now._

 **After the preparations, the guests soon arrived one by one.**

 **Not long after Mr. Boddy presented each guest with a weapon and instructed them to um kill me, sir.**

"Hold it! Do you know why Mister Boddy wanted you dead?"

"Probably because I was responsible for instigating the party, sir."

Falkia sighed before asking herself, "Then why did you say Mr. Boddy asked you to prepare this party? Your testimony seems contradictory now."

"Simple your honor. I suggested a party and he took up my offer. At the end of the day, he was completely responsible for the party's creation. Had he disapproved, then it would not have occurred."

"So you place full responsibility on Mr. Boddy? The defense asks you to revise your testimony." I yelled banging the bench.

"Very well. Witness you will amend your testimony at once."

 _There we go now I just have to wait for the opportune moment to strike._

 **He flicked off the lights and there was a loud bang and there Mr. Boddy lay on the floor apparently dead.**

"Hold it! What do you mean by apparently?"

"Well, sir. He looked dead to me and Professor Plum claimed he was, we found his body in the nearby closet only a few minutes later dead again."

 _Hm, should I press harder on this statement? Who am I kidding?_

"Wait just one moment. How do you know it was Miss Peacock who shot at him?" I yelled out accusingly.

"Objection. This witness has nothing to say in regards to this line of questions." Franziska tisked at me softly. "I'm sure you realize what that means no?"

"Crystal clear Franziska but I do hope you realize that alone won't stop me."

"Huh? I'm lost." Mr. Wright sweated.

"She has another witness who can answer that question," I replied tersely. "Otherwise she wouldn't have said This you moron." he looked at me miffed but I ignored it.

 **It was just then that Yvette screamed and we ran into the billiard room.**

"Hold it. What was Yvette doing in the billiard room and why was she screaming?" I yelled hoping to ruffle his feathers a little, unfortunately.

"Objection. This witness has nothing to state in those regards. If you wish to press this matter, you will have to ask D'Amour herself." Franziska grabbed her arm suspiciously.

 _I can read you like a book Franziska. You're holding back something to avoid the issue. If the maid doesn't have an alibi then the validity of your claims goes out the window. After all, there was no reason for her to enter the billiard room during a party._

 **Afterward, we sought out the cook and found her dead sir.**

 **The cook was stabbed without a doubt with the same dagger the defendant was given.**

 **Only her fingerprints were recovered from the weapon thus proving that she killed her.**

"Hold it. Just because her fingerprints were on the dagger doesn't mean she killed the cook. Besides how could she left a room without anyone seeing her? The lights were off at the time" I yelled bagging the bench.

"Well sir, there's a secret passage that leads directly to the kitchen in the study."

I was taken aback by that statement but managed to keep my cool. Mr. Wright smiled at me encouragingly.

"Good to know there's still a way to rattle you. You've been like an iron cage all the day."

"Shut it." I angrily said.

"Anyway sir, the passageway doesn't have any lights and it leads directly to the kitchen's freezer. That's um where we found the body." his voice echoed into the courtroom starting up the many whispers of the gallery. I sighed in exasperation people should always wait until the last card is shown. After all, a good card trick requires you to hold back the right card and now was the time to use it.

 **That evening Yvette, the cook and I were charged by Mr. Boddy to prepare a party for 6 guests.**

 **After the preparations, the guests soon arrived one by one.**

 **Not long after Mr. Boddy presented each guest with a weapon and instructed them to um kill me, sir.**

 **Mr. Boddy was the sole person responsible for the party's conception regardless of my prior suggestions.**

"Objection!" I yelled out my voice filling the still air in the courtroom as Falkia looked on curiously.

"Go on Mr. Justice what is your issue with this witness's account?"

"I have here the account of the defendant. According to her, Mr. Boddy was, in fact, a blackmailer and that you Mr. Wadsworth had used this party as a way to force all his victims to confess to the police to ensure his arrest. Which means the person responsible for this party was you, Mr. Wadsworth!" I yelled pointing my finger dramatically at him as he stood back in surprise.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like sir." he began sweating.

"Objection!" Franziska yelled. "Do you have any evidence, Mr. Justice? After all, if his employer was a blackmailer, then why would his trusted butler want to arrest him?" she yelled dramatically.

"Objection! I'm afraid your comments are just as subjective Miss Von Karma!" I stated smugly crossing my arms at her.

"Grrr. What do you mean?" Franziska glared at me.

"Simple. Who's to say the guests were his only victims? How do we know he wasn't blackmailing his own employees?" I yelled triumphantly as Mr. Wadsworth sighed.

"I-It's true." this caused a commotion up in the stands before a loud bang of a teapot rang out through the courtroom. Why was she using her tea set as a gavel?

"Order. I will have order or the peanut gallery up there is leaving." she sighed. "Witness please explain."

"Well your honor, I didn't want word to get out. You see my wife had friends who were um…" he gulped internally. "Well, they're socialists, communists… you get the picture. Had they been found out, it might have ruined them financially so to keep Mr. Boddy from exposing them, we were forced to work for him for next to nothing for years. However, my wife was always a delicate woman and after 6 years of torture, she committed suicide."

There was silence now in the courtroom as the wave of negativity rolled out. It was Franziska who spoke up next.

"Are you done with this nonsense Mr. Justice?" she stated wearily.

"What?! How is this nonsense?" I yelled back. "He just performed perjury!"

"Ah but what does it matter?" she tricked him and honestly if she didn't look so sexy while doing it he might consider strangling her. "After all, his testimony still stands. The defendant is the only person who could kill the cook!" she yelled dramatically. "And why stop there? If you killed one person, why not kill them all? After all, as you so kindly proved, Mr. Boddy was indeed a blackmailer and I'd say keeping quiet about illegal bribes from foreign countries like Cuba, Russia, and even North Korea would be enough motive for murder." she proudly proclaimed.

Falkia was stirring in some lemon juice this time. Seriously what is with this prosecutor?

"Hm. I suppose that is true. However, one should withhold judgment until all the cards are on the table, no? Witness, you will be penalized for your perjury but as long as you testify the truth from now on, it will be relatively minor."

"Thank you. Your honor. I promise to withhold the truth I so hold."

"Then testify about the first two murders again. This time you will withhold nothing and speak clearly on this matter." she proclaimed banging her teacup once more.

 _Here we go again. At least I haven't lost yet…._

"C'mon Apollo show them what you're made of." the encouragement isn't helping.


	5. PAJ Trial Day 1 II

**Witness Testimony Mr. Boddy and the cook:**

 **The cook had been busy cooking dinner for the entire evening.**

 **The only time she left the kitchen was to ring the gong signifying dinner.**

 **She was alive up until we discovered her body as such she must have died when the lights went out in the study.**

 **As already discussed, the dagger had the defendants fingerprints all over it. After all, that was the weapon she was given by Mr. Boddy.**

 **Meanwhile, Mr. Boddy arrived late for dinner and was alive by the time we adjourned to the study.**

 **He gave everyone their weapons and turned out the lights. There was a gunshot and he appeared dead.**

 **Later, his body vanished and when we began searching for it Ms. Scarlet happened upon it in a closet nearby. He was bludgeoned to death by the candlestick.**

 **He most likely died while we were busy dealing with the cook's body.**

 **I did not see Ms. Peacock during our exchange in the kitchen.**

 _Well, that one is certainly rather long. Unfortunately, I have a feeling this is about to get a lot worse._

"I would also like to mention that I did a little research on our lovely cook. Turns out, she used to work for someone you all know well. That's right the woman sitting there in the defendant's seat Mrs. D'Angelo." she proudly proclaimed causing the gallery to erupt in noise once more. Geez even when there's a small amount of people, they are still super loud.

"Is that true defendant?!" Falkia asked tersely looking at her with a glare that could kill.

"Ye-Yes your honor. She was my faithful cook or so I thought until I found out well she was supplying information to my blackmailer." she stuttered causing more whisperings in the back.

"Hmm, this case isn't looking too good right now for you defendant. But as they always say, you won't know until the end. Mr. Justice, you may cross-examine the witness.

 _Why couldn't you keep your big trap shut?_

 **Cross Examination:**

 **The cook had been busy cooking dinner for the entire evening.**

 **The only time she left the kitchen was to ring the gong signifying dinner.**

"Hold it! So the cook was in the kitchen the whole time even during the time of the shooting?"

"Yes, sir."

"And she wouldn't have been frightened by the sound of a gunshot?" I asked warily.

"Well, sir. It appeared she was washing up everything from dinner. Besides, our late employer loved his alcohol so perhaps she thought it was the sound of cork?" he responded calmly.

 _Great, not only was he a blackmailer but now he's also an alcoholic? Geez, why does anyone care he's dead again?_

 **She was alive up until we discovered her body as such she must have died when the lights went out in the study.**

"Hold it. Are you sure she was alive before the lights went out in the study?" I asked resting my hand on my chin in thought.

"Well, sir. That dagger was one of Mr. Boddy's weapons which he only unveiled after we adjourned to the study."

"I would also like to mention there were no traces of blood anywhere in the kitchen meaning the murder weapon was never removed. Thus, the dagger in her back is without a doubt the murder weapon."

"Hm, so I guess that means there's no way to prove she was already then…" Phoenix sighed.

"What were you hoping for another plot convenience weapon switching? Sorry, Mr. Wright but that only happens so many times." I stated dryly.

"I wish it happened more often."

"Only if you decided to actually do your job more often," I stated coldly. "After all, last I checked you haven't had a case since that time traveling case."

"That's- gah." he sweated at my response while I smirked. God, it pays off when you organize paperwork.

 **As already discussed, the dagger had the defendants fingerprints all over it. After all, that was the weapon she was given by Mr. Boddy.**

"Hold it! Were any of the guests wearing gloves by any chance?" I asked cautiously. "Or perhaps the staff?"

"Well, sir. I think all of the ladies had a pair of gloves on but they eventually all removed them. I, of course, have my butler's gloves with me at all times for when I need to dust. The cook never used such things and Evette also kept some gloves on hand."

 _So Evette had gloves eh….. Is it me or is this starting to become too obvious?_

 **Meanwhile, Mr. Boddy arrived late for dinner and was alive by the time we adjourned to the study.**

 **He gave everyone their weapons and turned out the lights. There was a gunshot and he appeared dead.**

"Hold it! Who shot at him?"

"Well, sir. It appeared to at first be Professor Plum. After all, he received the gun from Mr. Boddy personally but he claims someone else grabbed it and took aim. It wasn't in his hand when the lights came on." the butler explained.

 _Hmm well, that doesn't look too good especially since we don't have the gun to confirm whether Mrs. D'Angelo has hers on it or not. But I suppose this is as good a time as any._

"What about the other weapons?" I asked stroking my chin absently. "Surely, you had to have seen some of them."

"Y-Yes, sir. Let's see the pipe was on the floor nearby. The gun on a nearby table and the rope had been flung onto the credenza. The candlestick was still in Miss Scarlet's hands at that point but she placed it on the mantle soon after we examined the bullet."

"And the dagger?" I pressed a little harder.

"Hm. Miss Peacock was standing over by the exit. She wasn't holding it at that point but I didn't see it anywhere from where I was standing." he explained looking like he was in thought.

"From your position?"

"W-Well you see-" he began but he looked nervous wiping the sweat off his face with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Witness answer the question," Falkia stated as she sipped her tea elegantly.

"I was standing at such an angle that I could only see Miss Peacock but not the floor near her feet." he reluctantly stated. "As such, I technically didn't see the whole room at the time. But as soon as we ran out of the room when Evette screamed there was no dagger there anyways."

 _Dang, it. Wait it wasn't there when Evette was screaming?_

"How long were you all in the study for between the time the lights came on and when Evette screamed?" I yelled banging the bench.

"I'd say at least 3 or so minutes," he stated rather lamely.

 _There we go now we're getting somewhere at last._

"Mr. Justice I hope you're not wasting the court's time with this inquiry." Franziska tersely stated. "Or I'll hold you in contempt of court."

"I'd hold your horse Franziska. I haven't asked the most important question: was the study door opened during those 3 or so minutes?" I asked smugly.

"Huh? Well-uh…." Wadsworth suddenly looked pale. "I don't know we were arguing about who shot at him and went to check on the bullet. I don't think anyone was looking at the study door."

There was a brief silence for a moment before I sighed, "So then isn't possible that Miss Di Angelo dropped the knife in the study near the door and then someone else picked it up while you all were arguing."

"I-I…" he tried to form the words. "Well sir, do you have evidence the study door was open?"

 _Do I… no dang it._

"Well no but…"

"Your words mean nothing Mr. Justice. If you don't have evidence, then your argument means nothing."

"Ugh." I started sweating.

"Hm. While that is normally true…" Falkia began swirling her cup of tea watching it swirl. "I am not an ordinary judge. Evidence is not the only factor to sway my judgment."

Phoenix blinked in shock, "Wait, are you saying you believe us?"

 _No way… that would be too easy besides no sane person would be that trusting in others._

"Not quite. Could the study door have been opened when the lights came back on?" she mulled it over. "Well then let's test that little theory. Prove your theory is logical and I'll accept it with ease." she sighed in her tea before continuing. "Miss Von Karma and witness or Mr. Justice, who will prevail? State your arguments at once!" she pounded her teacup on the bench.

 **Logical Argument: Was the study door open?**

"It was impossible to open the study at any time. The light from the hall makes that apparent." Franziska yelled.

"Not quite. There were a few minutes when they were examining Mr. Boddy. Someone could have opened the study door."

"All of the guests from the party were in the study at the time sir. There wasn't anyone to open the door."

Phoenix caught on and to my bewilderment and annoyance spoke, "Ah but what about one of the servants. The victim could have stolen it."

And then he lost it and I smacked my hand into my face.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Hm, is there something wrong with Mr. Wright's statement Mr. Justice?"

"Mr. Wright, did you read the autopsy report? If not, then let me ask you how could someone stab themselves in the back?" I asked causing him to sweat slightly as I presented it.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot to review the evidence before the trial." Franziska pulled out her whip for the first time today. I was shocked she would be hiding that when in a trial with a federal prosecutor presiding.

"I oughta whip you for your incompetence, Mr. Wright! This is the 3rd time you didn't double check the evidence before entering the courtroom. Or did you forget the last time you did it you lost your badge!" she screamed wiping the stand in anger.

"Miss Von Karma remove that whip from your person at once or you'll be penalized for intimidation, assault or whatever you're doing with that thing!" Falkia yelled before banging her sugar bowl onto the judge's bench loudly.

"Bah, I apologize, your honor, but this incompetence made me lose my nerve. Forgive me." she bowed as she withdrew the whip with Mr. Wright sighing.

"Dodged a bullet there."

"You're lucky I'm not the one with the whip. Who the hell doesn't review at least an autopsy report before a trial?" I hissed venomously.

"Trucy needed my help this morning with packing up some of her tricks. I must have left the report in the office by accident." he quickly put his hand behind his head and grinned rather nervously. "Sorry about that."

I glared at him before saying. "Sorry, your honor. I'd like to rephrase what Mr. Wright stated."

"Fine." she sighed. "Let's move on before I become a witness to a murder."

"Right, I was going to say that it was possible for a staff member to open the study door specifically Miss Evette D'Amour," I yelled pointing at the butler dramatically making him stutter.

"Objection! Even if the maid could open the study door, the guests should have heard her do just that." Franziska yelled. "How could she open it without making a single noise?"

"Who says she didn't?" I yelled back slamming the bench. "After all, wouldn't the guests have at least begun shouting at some point? How about it Mr. Wadsworth was there a point where the group in the study was yelling loud enough to mask the sound of a door?"

"Well-" he began before entering a defensive position as it dawned him. "Oh god…"

I smirked in triumph. "Well, Miss Von Karma I think that pose right there says it all."

She gritted her teeth in annoyance before smirking back, "I see you truly are an enemy worth fighting."

"It would seem the defense does have a point. Very well then. Witness amend your testimony at once!" Falkia boomed as the now stunned butler recomposed himself.

"Very well your honor."

 **I suppose there was a moment when Evette could open the study door when Mrs. White was screaming at us about one of us being the killer.**

"Hold it! You said Mrs. White was screaming?"

"Yes, sir. She was rather distressed over one of us killing Mr. Boddy who at the time we thought was dead."

 _Hm, nothing suspicious there I suppose. I haven't gotten a read on her yet so I'll have to drop it._

 **Later, his body vanished and when we began searching for it Ms. Scarlet happened upon it in a closet nearby. He was bludgeoned to death by the candlestick.**

"Hold it. You're sure the candlestick was the murder weapon?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, sir. It uhm fell on my head when I was shouting about the dead body. It was hidden out of sight on top of the doorframe."

 _Okay…. Weird place to hide a weapon but not helpful._

"Well, that's one way to hide a weapon…" Mr. Wright sweat dropped at that statement.

"Moving on." I sighed.

 **He most likely died while we were busy dealing with the cook's body.**

 **I did not see Ms. Peacock during our exchange in the kitchen.**

"Hold it. Are you sure you didn't see the defendant in the kitchen?"

"No sir but then again I was rather distracted by the body," he stated sarcastically. "Otherwise, I can't confirm her presence. The only two I was certain about were Miss White, Mr. Green and Colonel Mustard since they were the ones making such a racket."

"So you can't confirm if someone else was missing at the time of the murder of Mr. Boddy?"

"No-no sir," he stated briefly.

"Well unfortunately for you, I can," I smirked gleefully. "After all, I already presented a piece of evidence that calls into question someone's alibi."

"Objection! Mr. Justice, do you honestly think the defendant's word is enough to sway the court? Do you have something more concrete to present if not then cease your incessant chatter."

"But isn't it the job of the prosecution to present all evidence it has?" Mr. Wright asked and we all blinked turning to him. "What proof do you have beyond the witness's testimony that Mrs. D'Angelo killed Mr. Boddy?"

I gritted my teeth. He was right after all but I didn't need nor wanted his help. Why couldn't the insistent fly buzz off? Now I owe him for this and I hate it. I hate this glimmer of hope in my heart that will only be snuffed out again… Trusting others only leads to more pain.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious? If she killed the cook, she probably killed her host. I don't need such evidence." Franziska tisked. "After all, if you killed one person, then you probably killed the others."

"That's a rather shaky reasoning," Falkia commented sprinkling in some mint this time into the tea. "Do you have anything more concrete?"

I thought about it for a second then realized something, "Wait a minute… Why haven't you presented the candlestick as evidence?"

Franziska instantly looked upset, "Well you see…"

"We're waiting for a response Miss Von Karma," Falkia stated as she squeezed an orange.

"Very well. I'll present this candlestick as evidence since you're insistent on it." Franziska stated. "It isn't useful though nary a single print minus Miss Scarlet's is on it so it changes nothing."

 **Candlestick added to Court Record**

"So you're claiming the defendant left her fingerprints willingly on the knife but wore gloves while using the candlestick? No offense Miss Von Karma but that makes no sense."

"Ah but if you were given a dagger as a present is it not suspicious if your fingerprints were wiped away? I would say the opposite that it makes perfect sense."

"But then isn't it possible that someone else could have just used it will wearing gloves?" I argued back.

"Bah and how pray tell do you intend to prove that? The witness already confirmed there was no one else missing?"

"Objection! He also stated that he could only confirm three of the guest's presence. It's possible that someone else was missing."

"Do you have evidence someone else was missing?"

"I already presented it. The defendant herself claims that Evette D'Amour was not there at the time of the murder." I yelled causing Franziska to shake a little. "As such, I demand to cross-examine her."

"Hmm, having no alibi once is suspicious but twice doubly so. Very well. We'll have a 5-minute break. Miss Von Karma summon the maid to the court at once."

"... Very well your honor." Franziska stated tersely before turning to go find the next witness.

"Court is now in recess for 5 minutes," Falkia yelled banging an actual gavel for once to alert the court they were free to leave.

I sighed briefing with some relief. At least, it wasn't a guilty verdict.

"Well, we managed to scrape by." Mr. Wright stated humorously trying to lighten the mood.

"No thanks to you," I muttered darkly.

"Hey, I helped some." Mr. Wright argued back before frowning turning serious. "What is wrong? You've been different ever since the accident… it's almost like you're a different person."

"Is there something wrong with that? People change."

"Yeah but not that quickly and certainly not without reason." Mr. Wright muttered.

"Hmph, so my mother telling me the truth after wasting 2 years isn't enough. Nor is it that you once again proved how much I can really trust you."

He blinked at me then glared. "You can trust me."

"Let me ask you a question then. The 6 jurors you chose for Vera Misham trial, how many of them were truly not involved with that case?"

Silence fell before he said carefully, "depends upon your perspective."

"One of them was the wife to Zak Gramarye, one of Kristoph Gavin's victims. Because of that alone, she was biased against him from the start and ultimately voted against him." I started off the list. "The second was an old friend of yours. Without a doubt, he'd put his trust in you especially considering how you saved him from a guilty verdict. The third was a recently released criminal who'd been jailed because of Kristoph Gavin. The 4th a long time fan of the Gramarye Is especially Zak and Thalassa, the instant I revealed he was murdered by Gavin was the moment their verdict was determined. How am I doing so far?"

Mr. Wright gave a little start but maintained his cool. "So that had nothing to do with the Mishams."

"Oh, but it does. You had the whole thing planned out from the start. You set that whole trial up just to ensure at the end of the day Gavin paid. It's ironic that you viewed him with contempt when you're the exact same." I felt the slap sting my cheek as Mr. wright hit me.

"Don't ever compare me to that man," he growled his eyes darkening but I only smirked.

"Struck a nerve? How does it feel? Imagine being in my shoes realizing that one of my greatest victories was rigged from the start. Guess what Mr. Wright? The ends never justify the means especially when it involves blackmailing the chief justice, rigging a verdict in your favor, using biased and potentially illegal evidence and lying to someone who wanted to believe in you. You may have ended the dark age of the law but you were just as corrupted and guilty of it as any other lawyer. You're pathetic you know. Cowering behind others to justify yourself, make yourself seem like the good guy while everyone else gets the blame for your own failure. At least I've never willingly used dirty tricks to win a trial, all my victories without you were clean and fair while behind the scenes you muddied up the court just to satisfy your own selfish needs."

Mr. Wright clenched his fists hard. I could see the blood pumping hard through his skin as a result. Did he look down with a sense of shame? What? Nowhere was the proudful gaze and the refusal to give in? How dare he try and persuade me back to his side with a cheap show of false forgiveness and regret!

"I'm…. huh, I'm truly sorry Apollo. You're right… I've been a bad mentor and a bad friend. I understand why you're upset with me. I hope you can forgive me for those sins... I've been carrying the weight of my regret for what I've done for 2 years now and I'll accept it if I now have to deal with the guilt of losing a good friend like you over my own foolishness."

I looked away in anger. Nary a single feeling twitch had crossed my senses meaning every word he stated was the truth. Somehow that stung worse that if he'd just kept up the facade. Why though? Why couldn't he just stay the villain? Things would be so much easier. No no, I won't let him hurt me again.

I began shaking uncontrollably as I forced myself to resist and hold back. Before long I felt calmer and the shaking had ceased seemingly preventing the fool from harming me once more but the words had left their mark even if the locks that had appeared had managed to withstand his rhetoric.

"Damn. It looked like they might begin to shatter." Mr. Wright muttered making me glower in anger.

"Is that why you tried to make me feel sorry for you?" I yelled. "Quit trying to worm your filthy paws into my heart," I stated with icy venom as the locks tightened instinctively to my anger. Mr. Wright only looked at me with sorrow.

"I'm- I'm sorry. Okay please Apollo calm down, those locks getting stronger isn't healthy for your soul." he tried to console me looking fearful of the locks around me.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I stated fiercely knowing my voice was letting loose more than it should.

"Apollo-" Mr. Wright stated sadly. I refused to give him any satisfaction looking away so I couldn't meet that soft vulnerable face. I felt weak.


	6. PAJ Trial Day 1 III

That was when the gallery refilled itself and Franziska along with Falkia retook their spots in the courtroom.

"Ahem, court is back in session for the trial of Mrs. D'Angelo. Miss Von Karma, I trust the maid is ready to take the stand?"

"But of course your honor." Franziska bowed elegantly. "Miss Evette D'Amour, please take the stand at once!"

I internally hated myself for being male at that moment and infinitely glad the normal judge wasn't in charge. Scantily clad in a short maid outfit that showed her cleavage with impossible to ignore clarity. She was lazily dusting the air as though pretending that was her profession with her black choker elegantly complimenting her physique. Her high heels had thin black stockings inside and her fancy hat inside her blonde hair finished off her sexy appear as she smiled with perfect red lips and sparkling white teeth.

"Witness state your name and occupation for the record."

"But of course," she spoke with a sultry French accent. "My name is Evette D'Amour and I was a maid for the late Mr. Boddy."

"Witness," Falkia muttered while swirlingly another cup of tea. Seriously, was she a caffeine addict? "Please testify your movements that evening to the court."

"Oui Oui. I shall do as you say, your honor. Trust me I'll make sure my testimony is warm and delicious as my homemade soup." she flirtatiously stated and I groaned in annoyance.

 **Witness Testimony:**

 **I was ordered to assist with the party that night.**

 **I had just finished cleaning up the house when the guests arrived.**

 **Soon after we had dinner and I, of course, served it.**

 **Later, I waited in the billiard room: my instructions were to record the entire conversation taking place in the study.**

 **I then heard a shot coming from the study and when I heard about the possibility that he was dead I screamed: I was just so frightened.**

 **Before long, I joined the others in the study and we discussed everything we knew about Mr. Boddy.**

 **Then we remembered the cook and ran out to find her dead stabbed to death by the defendant's dagger.**

 **Not much later, we split up to search the house and I was tasked to join Mr. Green into the attic.**

 **We never left each other's side the whole time. It'd be impossible for me to be the killer, don't you see? Because there was only one killer and I couldn't have killed Mr. Riverstone.**

"Hm, well I suppose as long as you couldn't kill the 3rd victim, then I suppose it's unlikely you're the killer assuming there's only one murderer," Falkia replied smoothly.

 _Right…. But still, there's something strange about that testimony. I think it's time I went on the offense right away._

"Ah well, I trust the defense to put our concerns at ease. Mr. Justice if you would please." Falkia stated eying the witness with suspicion.

 **Cross Examination:**

 **I was ordered to assist with the party that night.**

 **I had just finished cleaning up the house when the guests arrived.**

"Hold it. You were ordered to assist with the party?"

"Oui. I had to spruce up the place for Mr. Boddy and his guests."

"Question, do you know about the secret passages in the manor? After all, you'd have to clean around their openings."

"Uhm, but well yes I did know about them. They're meant to be used as a servant's entrance to allow speedier service."

"So then you could have used those passages to move around the manor."

"I'm afraid not. There is only two and I as I've already stated I couldn't have used the one in the lounge and I'm sorry to tell you but had I used the passageway into the study the cook would have seen me. The only person who could use that passage in the study was the killer who must have been in the study."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The light of course. Had I entered the room at any point when the shot rang out then I'd be seen for sure? The passage, however, could be used by a guest and then they'd have easy access to kill the cook." she stated flourishing her duster with a sexy pose.

"But there wasn't enough time to use it during the blackout and anyways someone might have heard the passageway being opened," I yelled back.

"Oui so obviously the killer must have snuck out when the others found me in the billiard room to kill the cook." and now she coyly hid her face giving off a predatory grin. "And that would be the defendant."

The court rang out in murmurs when she said that and I inwardly sighed.

"Witness why didn't you testify this earlier?" Ironically it was Franziska who spoke up.

"You never asked so I never told you. So when we prepped my testimony there was no way I could add it."

"Sigh witness add that statement to your testimony," Falkia muttered shaking her head.

"Great now we've got more testimony." Mr. Wright stated frowning.

"Whatever there's already a contradiction in her testimony." I rolled my eyes surprising Mr. Wright.

"Really but I didn't hear anything odd."

"Think again. Mr. Wright, no one should have known each other's names especially not the victims." Mr. Wright blinked then it dawned on him.

"My God."

"But first let's unravel her other statements, she's bound to keep slipping up if we put the pressure on full steam."

 **Soon after we had dinner and I, of course, served it.**

 **Later, I waited in the billiard room: my instructions were to record the entire conversation taking place in the study.**

"Hold it. Why were tasked with recording the conversation?" I asked immediately.

"According to Mr. Boddy's instructions, I was to record the conversation to be used at his discretion."

"Where is this recording?"

"Someone burnt it up in the fireplace. There's nothing remaining of the tape." Evette sighed and hid her face once more. "But of course I could show you something hotter later tonight if you like."

"No thanks," I muttered and I could see Franziska glaring at the witness.

"Ah well. Anyway if you were going to use that tape as evidence, I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree."

 _Whatever._

 **I then heard a shot coming from the study and when I heard about the possibility that he was dead I screamed: I was just so frightened.**

 **The defendant wasn't in the billiard room at the time: that's when she struck the victim with a stab to the back.**

"Hold it. You screamed over the possibility that one of the guests killed Mr. Boddy?"

"Moi oui."

"Did you leave the billiard room at any point during the evening before you screamed?"

"No of course not. Why would I leave?"

 _To kill the cook._

"Are you sure the defendant was missing from the billiard room?"

"Yes, she was the only person missing. Without a doubt she was busy killing poor Sui Yang," she stated dramatically.

 **Before long, I joined the others in the study and we discussed everything we knew about Mr. Boddy.**

 **Then we remembered the cook and ran out to find her dead stabbed to death by the defendant's dagger.**

"Hold it. How are you certain that was the defendant's dagger?"

"Because there were no other daggers in the house. If it were a kitchen knife, that'd be a different story but no it was a dagger."

 _Damn, she's really pushing this. Ah well, I'm ready to strike the moment she makes a mistake._

 **Not much later, we split up to search the house and I was tasked to join Mr. Green into the attic.**

 **We never left each other's side the whole time. It'd be impossible for me to be the killer, don't you see? Because there was only one killer and I couldn't have killed Mr. Riverstone.**

"Objection!" I yelled smirking at Evette who frowned.

"What is this? There is nothing wrong with my testimony," she yelled upset.

"Oh, but you did make a mistake a critical one," I yelled. "Miss D'Amour, how did you know the motorist's name?"

Silence fell before she looked angrily as she bit off a feather with her teeth trying to show a fierce sexy look as she growled. "Ah, that's-"

"Objection. Mr. Justice what that does that have anything to do with her testimony."

"It's simple Miss Von Karma. When was Mr. Riverstone's name discovered by the prosecution?"

"Well-" she then gasped. "Gah."

"That's right after the autopsy of the victim. But his name was unknown to anyone else in the house except to one person." I banged the bench and glared at the witness. "Miss Evette D'Amour!"

"Ack!" she yelled as feathers rained out of the feather duster as she glared at me with dagger-like precision.

"Now comes the next question, when did she discover the victim's name and unless Miss Von Karma's investigation wound up with this witness eavesdropping, the answer is obvious. You knew about the victim before you arrived at Boddy Manor!" I yelled at her.

"Meh noooo!" she screamed as she twisted back in surprise.

"Well, witness did you know the victim before his death?" Falkia then glared at her with daggers.

"O-Oui." she sighed. "But it doesn't matter, he's dead and I couldn't have killed him."

I, however, refused to give up, "But it does give you a possible motive to have someone else kill him for you. Witness. You will testify about your relationship with Mr. Riverstone."

"Well witness, you really have no options at this point. If you refuse, I'll have you arrested for impeding our trial."

"I understand," she whispered.

 _Here comes round two let's see what she's got up her sleeve now._

 **Witness Testimony:**

 **Mr. Boddy was not a kind boss. He hired a series of people to spy on others to blackmail them for money.**

 **Mr. Riverstone and I were two such employees…. As were the other victims.**

 **However, I couldn't have killed any of them. I was with Mr. Green in the attic during three of the murders with Mr. Green.**

 **As for the cook, I was in the billiard room the whole time from 6:20-6: 30 pm.**

 **And as for Mr. Boddy, I was in the kitchen when the cook was found dead. I had no time to go around bludgeoning people around with candlesticks.**

"Hmm well, this time it appears to be a more reliable testimony but will it stand up to the test," Falkia muttered as she prepared her 15th? Cup of tea.

 _And once again, I'd have to disagree. Her claims don't hold up any water. Hm, Franziska doesn't seem to fight as much as she usually does. Probably because the both of us are lacking anything conclusive I gather. Well, she does have that knife but if I can prove that Evette could have killed any one of them then at least I can get a breather._

"Hmph struggle all you want Mr. Apollo Justice but eventually your arguments will turn up empty and your case will fall," Franziska smirked. "Make no mistake if I had more conclusive evidence, I'd hurry up and present it but I don't. But no matter as I've just said eventually you'll defeat yourself so why bother wasting the effort on such foolishness."

 _Well, she does have a point eventually I'll get stuck without conclusive evidence but I'm hoping to get a second day at least. Let's get this started!_

 **Cross Examination:**

 **Mr. Boddy was not a kind boss. He hired a series of people to spy on others to blackmail them for money.**

"Hold it. So you knew your employer was a blackmailer?"

"Oui. I am his how you say it, feminine spy? I've lured many a man into his webs with my charms." she stated flirtatiously. "I could show you some of my tricks after this trial if you wish."

"No thank you. So you've been at this game a while?"

"Well yes… Mr. Boddy found out some unsightly things about me and I had no choice. He saw use in my body and so I have used it to satisfy his every need." she replied sadly.

"Sounds like a motive to me," I stated lightly.

"But no I could not kill him," she stated fiercely defendant. "Anyway, I am not discussing such issues right now." and with that, she hurried on with her next statement.

 **Mr. Riverstone and I were two such employees…. As were the other victims.**

"Hold it so you're saying everyone who died worked for Mr. Boddy?"

"But of course. We all were his little spies in his blackmailing game. Each of us had gathered information on the various guests that were brought to the manor."

"And who did you held Mr. Boddy blackmail?"

"We'll- Miss Scarlet, Colonel Mustard, Miss White and Mr. Green," she stated simply causing me to gape at her.

"So you have dirt on basically everyone?"

"More or less but I've never met the defendant or Professor Plum until that evening," she replied smoothly.

 _Hmm, that means she had no reason to frame the defendant other than to avoid suspicion. Then again the evidence for her guilt is merely coincidence…_

 **However, I couldn't have killed any of them. I was with Mr. Green in the attic during three of the murders with Mr. Green.**

"Hold it. How do we know you didn't run off while he wasn't paying attention?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. We were stuck in the attic entrance fighting for dominance since neither of us wanted to follow the other. We were like two peas in a pod. There's no way I could have killed Mr. Riverstone and thus I can't have killed the other two." she looked smug behind her duster. "That leaves the defendant as the only possibility."

 _Hm without Mr. Green's testimony I can't prove she killed Mr. Riverstone, however, I can still turn this against her._

 **As for the cook, I was in the billiard room the whole time from 6:20-6: 30 pm.**

"Hold it! How do you know the time you were in the billiard room." this time Mr. Wright took charge and I only glared at him for a moment.

"Hm. Oh but Monsieur I merely looked at my watch." she gestured towards the band around her wrist. "I merely looked at the times and knew when it was that I was in the billiard room."

 _Wait a second._

"Miss D'Amour what you just said. That's very important information; I ask that you add this to the court record." I yelled out seeing an even bigger opening.

"Very well. Witness add that last statement to your testimony."

 **And as for Mr. Boddy, I was in the kitchen when the cook was found dead. I had no time to go around bludgeoning people around with candlesticks.**

 **I knew the time by using my watch so there's no doubt.**

"Objection!" I yelled dramatically pointing at her smirking. "I finally got you."

"What?" Evette looked worriedly as she bit at another feather in her duster.

"Mr. Apollo Justice, what do you mean?" Franziska yelled. "There's no contradiction in that testimony."

"Really Miss von Karma? Recall this witness has no alibi for the time when the cook and Mr. Boddy was killed. For a while now we've had no evidence to verify this but now we do." I grinned. "After all, the witness just confessed she was wearing that watch on the night of the murder. Now then how did the victims die?"

"Ah, you can't mean…" she panicked backing up in realization.

"There's a chance that trace amounts of the victim's' blood or even their DNA are on that watch. The defense demands that watch is taken into forensics now!" I looked triumphantly. "And if we should find anything, then that proves you killed at least one of the victims!" I yelled glaring at her with my arm posing right at her. "You did kill them didn't you Miss D'Amour!"

"AHH!" she screamed as all the feathers let loose and she collapsed to the floor.

"Miss D'Amour! Bailiff get her to the infirmary now and Miss Von Karma, have that watch examined at once. Court will take an emergency break to determine our next course of action." Falkia yelled out as the bailiffs came over to carry the unconscious Evette out of the courtroom.

"Very well your honor. I will need at least 30 minutes for the police to give us a general examination of the watch." Franziska stated tersely. "Well, Mr. Justice you don't fail to disappoint," she smirked slightly. "I look forward to a proper battle soon."

"Very well, the trial is under temporary suspension. The defense and prosecution are ordered to prepare their arguments and we shall reconvene in 30 minutes. Court Dismissed!" Falkia shouted banging the gavel once more unto the stand.

 **Defense Lobby #8**

October 2nd, 2028 10:30 AM

I sighed releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It was just me and Mr. Wright this time. Miss Di'Angelo had been taken away by Franziska no doubt to be grilled for 30 minutes and potentially whipped into submission if she didn't comply for a thorough understanding of what we knew. I felt kinda bad for her but what are you going to do? Franziska in a mood is never a pretty sight; better to lay low before she blows otherwise you'll be in the hospital faster than you can think whip.

"Well, at least we survived." Mr. Wright smiled goofily as he stated that.

"Whatever. Franziska's probably arming herself to the teeth for this next round."

"True but nothing we can't handle." I winced when he said 'we'.

"..." I said nothing only looking away.

"Apollo, locking yourself away isn't good for yourself."

"And letting myself be completely vulnerable is?" I retorted.

"That's not what I mean and I know you know it." he snapped at me in irritation.

"Hmph. No idea what you're referring to." I stated simply refusing to give into his delusions.

"Tech. You're really stubborn you know."

"Calling the kettle black I see," I muttered. "Too bad you don't look yourself in the mirror today or you'd have seen your just the same."

"Heh. Least I can admit my faults." Mr. Wright retorted and I glared at him.

"Oh, and what fault would that be?!"

"Independence is nice and all but it's a hell of a lonely path. You have to trust people and depend on them."

"And look what happened every time I did that," I stated bitterly. "First, I trusted Dhurke and all he did was abandoned me the second he believed there was any danger. A war without bloodshed what a hypocrite; blood had been shed twice before he attempted to take down Ga'ran and look where he ended up in the end. The only reason he came back was to see me one last time couldn't even tell me the truth the whole damn time neither. Meanwhile, he dumped all his life work on me like hey remember all that stuff I forced you to leave behind as a kid well you're an adult now so you take over. Pathetic." I snapped back.

"You know he cared about you."

"So what? I never asked to be dragged into that mess but Dhurke and his dragon unyielding crap couldn't let things go so naturally he dragged me into the fray. You know the person he tried to get out? He was lucky Ga'ran support was fading otherwise guess what? I'd be dead and it'd be all his fault regardless so then what was the point of forcing me to leave and giving me a false promise he couldn't even keep." I yelled angrily.

"But of course he wasn't the first, was he? My own mother couldn't even bother to try and find a way back into Khura'In to find out if her own family was alive! She just ran off back to daddy to get her memory blown to bits. And then you go behind my back to screw around with my life without my permission! Let me ask you, Mr. Wright, what have I gained from trusting people? Oh, that's right, two dead parents, a parent who kept herself hidden, a boss who can't trust his own workers, and a dead best friend. Tell me, Mr. Wright, how is trusting anyone leads to anything besides grief, sadness, betrayal, and feelings of disgustingness with one's self for being a naive person who can't see how selfish and cruel the world really is!" I yelled out shaking in sadness, anger and I knew without a doubt self-loathing. I hated myself for being too weak and naive but yet didn't I hate myself for being too weak to open up again? Franziska…. Was she worth risking another betrayal for?

I began shaking with utter confusion as the locks reappeared and seemed to tighten from my own despair turning darker and colder; I felt the emotional overload begin to dull into nothingness my eyes turning glassy.

"You find friends. You find hope Apollo. I'm sorry that you feel this way but you can't close yourself off to the world. Sure humans and selfish and we make mistakes but will you really sacrifice all the good that can come from human interaction just to avoid the negative. Apollo, are you really that scared you'll be hurt again that you'll lose everything you can gain?"

I mentally froze at that. He was right. Some of that nonsense was how I felt but of course, it was just me stretching the knowledge I had on this Apollo's life. But still, Dhurke left me behind, my idol crashed before my eyes, my own mother left me to my own devices and gave me too much freedom… they all showed me how pathetic the world was with its selfish despicable inability to show any merit. How could this idiot possibly understand the pain of having your trust smashed again and again till you had none left to give?

I didn't have any will to trust anymore so why bother? It was all so meaningless… Franziska would you betray me like the others? Will I just see another face join their ranks… I-I want to…

I screamed as I collapsed to the floor feeling my consciousness fade. I could sorta feel Mr. wright panic and began to shake me from my delirium. I hadn't even noticed it at the time but one of the locks was broken and released…..


End file.
